Raw Nerve
by Seliphra
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have always hated each other, but an unexpected turn of events and a rumor force them together into circumstances neither of them ever expected. Shizaya, Mpreg and one really fluffy garden with a few well placed angst bombs. Collaboration with YukirinSnow.
1. Caught

**Hiyoo! Another collaberative work with another author~, this is done with YukirinSnow!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shizaya, violence, language, mpreg, fluff, angst, smut, potential OOCness, and if I think of more I will put them in.**

**Please keep in mind we rp'd this out, and mostly between the hours of 2am and 5am. There were a LOT of spelling and grammar issues when we finished and I am going to miss things. DO NOT POINT THEM OUT. I notice these things soon enough and I do go back and edit it. Sometimes I'm not even sure what we were trying to type when we typed it, I will go through and fix it at a later date. Kthnxbai.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! I just wish I did.**

* * *

Izaya stared solemnly at a single spot on his desk before pushing his chair back, a small grin on his lips. Then he spun around in his chair, one rotation, two, three, ten. He started laughing like he was insane around the third time his chair circled around and when his chair stopped he was still chuckling lightly, the remaining dizziness leaving him woozy and giddy. It was a quiet day, nothing to disturb his relative peace… and boredom.

"Ah… I need a new hobby~" He sighed, leaning back in the chair as the world came back into focus for him.  
"What should my new hobby be I wonder~?" He murmured thoughtfully when a loud and familiar noise startled him from his thoughts.  
"IZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUN!"  
"Eeh? Is that Shizu-chan~?" He smirked though a small quiver ran through him too. This was unexpected indeed. Loud banging could now be heard on the front door to Izaya's apartment and Shizuo's voice boomed out, echoing easily through the room

"GET OUT HERE LOUSE!" He called through the door.  
"Eeh… If I do that Shizu-chan will squish me or break me or rape me and who wants that~?" Izaya murmured softly, unsure of what to do in this situation.  
"Izaya!" Shizuo sounded more irritated than ever now. "If you don't open this god damned door its coming off its hinges and I'll really throw you out the window!"

"Hmm... this could get complicated..." Izaya knew Shizuo was coming in one way or another now so he moved fast, the door unlocked, and he was under the couch in the corner before the door could open and it slammed open. Shizuo used so much strength that it ricocheted back off the wall, nearly coming right off its hinges. Shizuo walked in glasses tucked into his vest as he glared around the room, hunting for the sneaky informant.

"Izaya no use hiding...rumor has it in Ikebukuro that you're planning to frame me for murder!" He hissed low as his golden eyes swept the apartment.

'_Murder huh? Yeah that wasn't happening... or it hadn't been but hey, not a bad idea_' Izaya thought, a small smirk forming on his lips as he watched the blondes feet from under his couch. He didn't dare make a peep for fear the blonde would find him here. Too bad for poor Izaya, Shizuo had a good sense of smell and suddenly the couch was flipping across the room and Izaya was yanked up by the scruff of his jacket.

"Oops~! You found me Shizu-chan~!" Izaya grinned as innocently as he could at the enraged blonde now. "Now, what would it cost me to buy my freedom~?"  
"Buy you're freedom?" Shizuo hissed and rattled the flea good before stopping, "Give me three good reasons why I'd let you go when all you do is make my life a living nightmare!"

"Mmn, fine, one, I can pay you more than you make in a year right now for letting me live, two I really wasn't planning anything, three I help alleviate a boring day for you with a good run and nothing beats cardiovascular exercises... and four I'll pretty much give you anything you could ask for right now~" He grinned slyly at Shizuo, hoping the man would take him up for it. "Oh! And five, if you kill me I wouldn't have to frame you for murder again, you really would have committed it!"

"Can't frame me if no one knows what happened...I could snap your neck right now and no one would know better" he warned glaring and frowned at Izaya," and I don't want your filthy money and if I let you go you'll continue to be the bane of my existence! Now tell me Izaya, why is it only me who ends up being tortured and taunted by you" he said his breath running short with the long rant.

"Hmn? You mean you haven't guessed? It's because you're _fun_ Shizu-chan, you're so much fun! And when I annoy you, you drop everything, you give me your whole and undivided attention! Besides you're not the only person I screw with... you're just my favourite one~" He was still grinning as though oblivious to the danger he was in. This was annoying Shizuo to no end, the flea was too... too giddy! Too damn excited so he decided to flip the tables for once... scare the shit out of Izaya. Shaking his head, he smirked.

"Alright flea then here's my undivided attention" and he walked towards the large windows of the apartment and opened it swiftly and shoved Izaya right out of the apartment suspending him several stories above the uninviting ground," any last words?" Izaya blinked and gripped Shizuo's arm tightly now.

"Alright, I get it, bring me in now..." He could really cling if he had too, "besides, isn't it you who claims to hate violence?"  
"So what I do? It doesn't change the fact that you bring out the worst in me" he smirked with satisfaction knowing he could bring that kind of expression to Izaya's face, "you know... I wonder if flea's can fly" and he pried Izaya's hands off before letting go... he watched the flea begin to fall before catching him again. Hoping that had put a good shock into Izaya's heart. He then frowned, he felt like he was acting like the flea. Izaya's stomach lurched uncomfortably and his mask slipped in that instant when he thought he was going to fall, that Shizuo was really going to kill him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." He whimpered now. He was well aware this was not how he acted and while he wasn't normally afraid of heights he was at this moment.  
"It's Shizuo Heiwajima! get it right" he said anger evident at the nickname, "..." but Shizuo saw something in that expression and debated for a few moments on whether or not he was going to let the flea live and began to slowly pull him back into the apartment.

"You owe me… I'll let you off today but I swear if you so much as put a toe in Ikebukuro in the next week I'm dropping you off Tokyo tower" he warned angrily as he started to set the source of his problems down. Izaya nodded meekly and decided he was purchasing a heavily reinforced door now… like that would save him. Shizuo gripped Izaya's shoulders almost painfully and made him look up.

"Now! Give me something to drink" he was exhausted from expelling that energy just to scare the fucking flea that he wanted milk and he knew if he turned his back that Izaya would most likely try to slice him up with that knife of his.

"R-right..." Izaya moved quietly going into the kitchen and pouring the monster a glass of milk. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Shizuo was paying attention to him and then slipped a tranquilizer in it too before coming back into view and handing the man his drink. Shizuo hadn't seen him, too distracted by the awkward looking game set up upon Izaya's living room table and took the milk quickly downing it without much thought to what the flea could have done, he wasn't complaining thought if it mean the flea was listening to him... that was until he felt the effects of the tranquilizer and his eyes landed on the flea,

"...da...mn yo-" and the resounding thud and crack of Shizuo's head banging off the hardwood floor would have made even Shinra flinch in surprise. Izaya smirked at the sight. Oh, this was too perfect for words! He rolled the monster that lay unconscious on his floor over, straddling him and looking closely at his face.

"Now this is a predicament isn't it Shizu-chan?" He purred softly. He wondered what he should do with his victim now... tie him up and play with him for hours? Weeks? Kill him? Leave him in an alleyway for various unknowns? The possibilities were endless but he had to think quickly too. Shizuo's head hurt, that was for sure, and if the slowly growing bit of blood spilling from where he cracked his head was any clue for Izaya... the concussion he'd have when he woke up would be. Izaya's smirk widened. Yes... Tie Shizuo up -with heavily reinforced rope. Then keep him weak. He would mix tranquilizers into his food and that should result in lowered strength simple from exhaustion, he would be too tired to break fortified ropes. It was stuff strong enough to lift cars so even Shizuo Heiwajima should have trouble with it. Izaya worked quickly and tied the brute up, stripping him of his clothing too, this way Izaya would at least have a head start if Shizuo did manage to break the cables holding him and he was tied quickly too. Now all that was left was for him to wake up… and Izaya was willing to wait for that.

* * *

Shizuo: Well that's a pickle...  
Izaya: I win! I top!  
Seliphra: The hell you do, you just tied him up! You can't keep him there forever ne~?  
Izaya: ...shut it.  
Seliphra: Nuu... **now all y'all review!**  
Shizuo: **Review for the fluff or the angst?**  
Seliphra: Both~!


	2. A Deal

**Smut in the net chapter. It got too long though and I had to chop the smut in two so all you get now is some making out, OH YEAH~! *hipthrust***  
**Izaya: Don't mind her, she just watched Despicable Me again recently...**  
**Seliphra: *cough* Right, so then, we cut it in two...**

**And added warning: Monkies.**

* * *

About an hour later Shizuo began to stir, a groan pulled from his lips with the throbbing of his skull and he went to move surely that bastard and dumped him somewhere. How wrong he was. Feeling the restraints his eyes opened swiftly.

"IZAYA!" ouch yelling was definitely not a good idea. Izaya smirked at the sight of his enemy like this.  
"Morning Shizu-chan~, head still hurt? Not a surprise you really hit it good~" Izaya asked lightly. Shizuo hissed and then felt the breeze and glanced down his eye's widening.  
"What the fuck did you do you flea!" he yelled and tugged at the restraints prepared to break them but realized he couldn't budge and turned his head to glance towards his hands.

"Now Shizu-chan, that cable is strong enough to lift more than you can without breaking, it can hold even you. As for what I did, what say you we have a little fun~? I mean this can be pleasurable... if you want it to be. Or it can be hard and painful too~" Izaya's smirk promised mischief.

"Pleasurable in your vocabulary stands for painful and hard you nimrod" Shizuo shot back, practically seething at Izaya's smirking form... next time he was definitely going to drop him from that window.

"Hmn? Oh no Shizu-chan. I mean pleasurable. Aren't you even a little curious of what it might be like after all?" Not sex, Izaya knew what that was like. Specifically he wondered what sex was like with Shizuo.  
"No with you" he snapped back and again tried to yank his arms free and a groan escaped him again," a...damn my head" he hissed .

"Hmmn... too bad. I've imagined it with you countless times you know? Would you be rough, gentle... any good~? Though you are big, I'll give you that much but being hung like a horse has nothing to do with your actual skill level~" Izaya teased softly, flicking his tongue over the shell of Shizuo's ear. Shizuo stiffened, was this flea actually questioning his ability to have sex with someone? The blonde glared at him now.

"You son of a bitch" Shizuo had been with quite a few men and woman respectively and they had all left satisfied. He was falling into the flea's trap like many times before and it made him growl at the other.

"I'd have you crying for more before you even realized what's happening" Shizuo boasted.  
"Would you now~? How about you prove that to me than~?" Izaya smirked at the blonde now, waiting to see what he would do with the challenge.  
"Untie me and you'll see" Shizuo smirked back, stepping up to the challenge immediately.

"Hmn... but like this Shizu-chan... I could top you~" Izaya reminded with a soft chuckle. Shizuo was weaker thanks to the drugs and the concussion, who was to say he would dominate Izaya in this condition? Izaya certainly wasn't about to give control over that easily either.

"Do it and I'll kill you the second I'm free naked or not" Shizuo snapped at him. He wasn't going to give up either, he was stubborn as a mule and always had been. Izaya frowned a little bit at the man before him.

"How about we make a deal then~?"  
"Making deals with you?..." The blonde growled but he didn't have many options, unfavourable as this was, "what kind of deal?"  
"If you can satisfy me completely then I'll never set foot in Ikebukuro again for as long as I live. If you can't, however, you become mine. I own you, everything you do is something I tell you to do, if I say jump you ask how high, if I say die you find a way to die," The offer was risky, there was a chance Shizuo would win.

"Never...absolutely never" Shizuo said, but he scowled before reconsidering.  
"Fine! But you need to stand to your promise because should you step in Ikebukuro I get to kill you hands down" he growled back, determined the flea held up his end of the bargain.  
"Oh I agree~, but if you lose you must stick to your end too, because if I really wanted to kill you Shizu-chan, you would have been dead years ago~" Izaya agreed immediately.

"Fine... but you better not lie" Shizuo growled at him. He wouldn't let Izaya have an advantage of any sort... not that he didn't already have an advantage with the drugs and concussion. This was definitely not one of Shizuo's better moments.

"I will tell the truth, but only this once," Izaya agreed before untying Shizuo and backing away a little, slowly. Shizuo quickly rubbed his wrists and looked at the redness, then glanced at Izaya.  
"At least give me a warm cloth and aspirin" he frowned wanting to get rid of the caked blood in his hair and the pounding headache. Izaya gave him that much at least, no further drugs. He really was curious as to Shizuo's skill and Izaya had never truly felt satisfied by any partner he'd had, so if Shizuo could manage it that would really be something.

When Shizuo finished dealing with himself he grabbed the sheets of the bed, wrapping them around himself and stood up he glanced at Izaya. Free he could easily over power him but the deal was too tempting and too challenging to pass off and he approached the flea slowly, cautiously as if any second he could be trapped on the bed again.

Izaya tilted his head to one side, allowing him to approach. After all he'd made sure there was enough evidence now for Shizuo to go down for life if he killed him, besides, he knew Shizuo wanted this, he would give anything to keep Izaya out of Ikebukuro for good. Shizuo knew taking the standard approach of kissing Izaya and treating him tenderly wouldn't work.

Years of knowing the annoying flea demanded he entertain him to keep him interested, so when he got close enough he wrapped his hands around the black haired man's waist and lifted him up and against his chest so that Izaya would be forced to wrap his legs around his waist. Izaya smirked and did just that, well aware of what Shizuo planned. His legs hooked easily around the others waist, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck to keep himself in place.

Izaya felt little threat, he still had all his clothing on after all and he'd hidden blades in his sleeves before Shizuo had woken up, just in case he needed them. Shizuo didn't like that smirk, so he would wipe it off the flea's face and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his lips to Izaya's lips he began to quickly slide his fingers up the man's shirt caressing the soft and smooth flesh there. Izaya breathed out in a small sigh, unwilling to admit that Shizuo was at least keeping him entertained with this. He wasn't even close to the best Izaya had experienced though, not yet and Izaya moved his lips now, trying to show Shizuo he wasn't the only one who could kiss.

Shizuo grinned, so the flea wanted to play it that way eh? The blonde removed his hand from his shirt and grabbed Izaya's head cupping it almost tenderly and deepened the kiss. Pushing his tongue past Izaya's lip's he began to explore the moist cavern, the taste he noticed was fairly bitter and another familiar taste kind of like... tuna. Not a surprise given the most recent thing the informant had eaten was Ootoro. Shizuo tasted terrible in Izaya mind though, both sugary sweet and like tobacco and the scent of cigarettes still clung faintly to Shizuo's hair. All the same Izaya's tongue moved into Shizuo's mouth too, though something would have to be done about that taste if Shizuo wanted to satisfy Izaya completely.

Shizuo couldn't exactly jump in a shower though now, could he? Shizuo noted Izaya's hesitation and he knew why too because many of his other partners had made similar complaints about the lingering taste of tobacco. Izaya probably expected Shizuo to move to the bed... rather Shizuo did a sharp turn and made his way towards the bathroom, Izaya still clinging to him like a spider monkey.

* * *

Shizuo: Monkeys huh...  
Seliphra: Yep~  
Izaya: It was randomllama's idea...  
Seliphra: randomllama is one of my real life friends, but as she didn't collaberate on this tale I shall not let her jump on in~  
YukirinSnow: You're gonna hate me in the future Izaya!  
Izaya: Wait... whut?  
Seliphra: You'll both hate us both...** REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE SECOND PART OF THE SMUT!  
**Shizuo:** Review damn you... all of you, review now! I wanna do him!  
**


	3. Hot Showers

**Hey look, chapter 3~! the last part of the smut is in chapter four. Yeah. It's that long.**

* * *

Izaya nearly laughed at that though he managed to bite it back.  
"Ne Shizu-chan, you gonna do me in the shower~?" Izaya asked; his voice soft as he spoke.  
"Any complaints save 'em for later" Shizuo growled, too busy to bother undressing and he stepped into the shower. Screw the clothes they were coming off anyways later so he grabbed the knob for the shower temperature. Making sure it was satisfactory he continued to kiss him and began to pull at Izaya's clothes not caring if they tore or ripped. Izaya hid his displeasure at the loss of his clothing but he helped Shizuo rid his body of them all the same, if only to preserve them. The water temperature was acceptable at least and Izaya nipped lightly at Shizuo's neck, his feet not touching the floor even once while he was undressed.

Shizuo grinned and then with practiced ease he delicately ran his fingers down Izaya's back, trailing them along his spine and caressing the soft flesh. Izaya probably didn't expect him to be so gentle but what with the violent outbursts and constantly breaking things no normal person would expect that. The action did elicit a light gasp from Izaya's lips, a small tremble running down his spine but he was determined not to beg Shizuo for more under any circumstance. Now Shizuo also leaned his head down, gripping Izaya's hair before lightly tugging his head back, exposing his neck and throat and he ran his tongue along the flea's collar bone. Shizuo marveled at the taste and the water droplets settling upon his tongue and Izaya's flesh before the blonde bit Izaya's collar bone and began to suck upon the skin.

"Ngh..." Gentle, rough, gentle, rough... Shizuo was so sporadic, so all over the map with this that Izaya wasn't sure how to peg him. Izaya, however, would be lying if he said he hated it. Still, they were just getting started and Izaya could never be truly satisfied with only this. Shizuo was trying to find what Izaya liked best and it seemed he preferred to be used and abused but no one could have possible been brave enough to go against the sneaky informant before now. Shizuo, however, was not afraid of Izaya. Reaching between both their pressed bodies, the blonde could feel the growing arousal and he gripped it with some force knowing it didn't take much for that particular organ.

"Flea..." Shizuo huffed looking at Izaya through his wet hair. The sight could almost be describe as alluring and sexy. Shizuo bit Izaya's shoulder once more before moving to lean down now, a really nice treat in store for the informant now.

"Don't you dare say your dominating me or I bite it off" Shizuo warned before taking the hot and semi hard organ into his mouth. Each small abuse sent a shiver down Izaya's spine and a shot of heat right into his groin. He was already growing hard when Shizuo spoke and it was a good thing Izaya listened because he may have made a rather grave error had he not. The informant bit the comment back now and gave a low whine of pleasure as he was engulfed by heat, his arousal quickly growing until he was fully hard. Shizuo sucked and licked and gently nipped the underside of the stiff member before he reached forward and began tease Izaya's entrance... he could use lube but what fun would that be?

Besides, the lube Izaya had was in his bedroom. Izaya's cheeks were slowly flushing with colour now, the lightest pink tinge touching them as Shizuo worked. Still he bit back moans and cries of pleasure though it was becoming more difficult and Izaya's mind was beginning to fog over as pleasure stormed through his system.

Shizuo smirked, if he played this right he would win this bet but he felt like this was slowly becoming something more than a bet. Closing his eye's he slipped one finger into Izaya careful, it may be a bet but he wasn't going to hurt Izaya like this. Shizuo would lose anyways if he tried it. Izaya stiffened lightly at the feeling of the first finger; then tried to relax his body as much as possible to make the entry easier. One finger didn't hurt and from the times he'd been with men they often told him two didn't hurt either once one became used to it the entire thing felt pleasurable. However this was the first time Izaya would be on the receiving end of sex and he knew to expect pain sooner or later.

Shizuo growled a little now, this position was not accommodating at all and he grabbed Izaya's left leg before hoisting it up and hooked it over his right shoulder. This position gave Shizuo more access and he began to slip a second finger into Izaya. After feeling the informant stiffen he huffed, pulling away from Izaya's member and glanced up.

"Relax damn it."  
"Ah! I'm t-trying, it feels weird!" Izaya managed to gasp, trying to both keep his noise level down and stop himself from breathing in the water that sprayed from the shower head. Shizuo chuckled, hearing the pleasure in Izaya's voice and it made him more confident. Seeing that flush on Izaya's cheeks made the blonde feel rather good about himself.

"Izaya" Shizuo murmured gently this time, his voice not at all scathing for once as he added a third finger, stretching the other thoroughly.  
"You're trembling" the blonde smirked, his voice low and sexy. The way Shizuo spoke caused more heat to rush through Izaya and that third finger didn't help any. It stung a little but it didn't hurt per-se, Izaya certainly had experienced worse and he did like things rough.

"U-urusai..." Izaya tried to growl but his voice came out wrong, almost a whisper. Shizuo smirked and began to search for that special spot, that bundle of nerves that would turn Izaya to gel in his arms. Izaya knew full well what Shizuo was hunting for too and when Shizuo did find it a small cry finally escaped his lips, his breathing longer, deeper as he tried to collect himself. Shizuo wouldn't let him though and he began to stroke that bundle with a grin and leaned forward, biting Izaya's hip and leaving a mark there.

"Ngh! Gah~!" Izaya's left hand found its way into Shizuo's wet hair, needing something more for support than one leg and Shizuo's shoulder. His spine arched, forcing his upper back and head to press into the tile behind him and his hips rolled slightly, silently demanding more than what he was getting now from the blonde. Shizuo grinned and raised his eyes to him now.

"Say it" Shizuo purred, running his tongue along the underside of Izaya's swollen appendage, swirling his tongue around the head with a smirk. Izaya glared at Shizuo in response, unwilling to bend to the blonde's whims just yet. Besides, Izaya could come like this, Shizuo couldn't.

"You should get a condom," The informant said instead, smirking lightly.  
"Not like you can get pregnant" Shizuo shot back and leaned forward and sucked hard a couple of times, his fingers pressing into the informant's prostrate again.  
"Ngh! Ahh! N-no, but we can get sick and I'd r-rather not catch something" Izaya pointed out, though he was nearly ready to explode from pleasure.

"A-Aahh! Sh-Shizu-chan g-gonna come..." Izaya warned then, the pressure nearly ready to burst. Shizuo pulled away then, his fingers slipping out and he stood swiftly, stopping all together. Grabbing Izaya's arms, Shizuo pinned them above the informant's head against the wall.

"No you aren't," The blonde teased.  
"H-haah..." Izaya winced a little, both at the abrupt shift and the abrupt halt to the pleasure he was getting from Shizuo.  
"C-condom... I'm s-serious..." He gasped.  
"Not until you beg and tell the truth" Shizuo growled and leaned down to nip and bite Izaya's ear and neck. The blonde could content himself with this for a while. Izaya squirmed lightly in need and gave in at least a little.

"I like what you're doing so far but I'm not close to being completely satisfied yet either. The possibility exists that you could manage it, but not if you stop here."  
"Where are the condoms?" Shizuo noted the temperature of the shower beginning to drop and growled a little, lifting Izaya up. He shut off the water before carrying Izaya back to the bed where Shizuo unceremoniously dropped the informant.

"Top drawer," Izaya murmured, pointing to the bedside table. No towel, Shizuo really was a monster. There was a half used bottle of lubricant next to the condoms and Izaya really hoped Shizuo used it. It was far more effective than spit after all, and certainly better than water. Shizuo reached for both the lube and grabbed a condom before sitting back on his heels, handing the wrapped foil package to Izaya.

"Care to do the honours?" he asked, smirking. Izaya smirked right back and pulled the condom out of Shizuo's hands delicately, ripping it open before putting it in his own mouth carefully. He placed his tongue where the extended bit that caught the semen was and then pressed his tongue to the slit in Shizuo's erection before using his lips and tongue to unroll it along the blonde's shaft expertly, relaxing his gag reflex enough that he was able to deep throat Shizuo once before pulling off, still smirking lightly. Shizuo grinned at the informant now.

"Enough practice flea?" the blonde asked before reaching for the Lube and pinned Izaya down with a kiss. Shizuo wanted to see the look on Izaya's face as he entered him but was kind enough to use a generous amount of lube his own erection and the flea's entrance at least. Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck, though the blonde still tasted of tobacco. The informant's legs spread to allow the other between them though he opted to ignore Shizuo's taunt about his ability with his mouth, Izaya did have practice with that one after all.

Shizuo pressed against the entrance and sighed... he couldn't believe he was really doing this, the headache had subsided some but Shizuo knew the concussion was still there and he felt the urge to fall asleep clawing at his brain. He wasn't going to give up yet though and pushed into Izaya swiftly and all at once to minimize the pain.

* * *

Izaya: You stopped it there?  
Seliphra: Yes...  
Shizuo: THERE?  
Seliphra: Yes. But **if I get fifteen reviews the next chapter goes up right away, so review people!**  
Shizuo and Izaya: **REVIEW DAMN IT, NOW!**  
Seliphra: Oh my, you two enjoying yourselves are you~?  
Shizuo and Izaya: *death glare Seliphra*  
Seliphra: *gulp* I'mma be quiet and hide now...


	4. A New Deal

**So wan****ted to reply to some of the reviews I got that were anon(and therefore couldn't)**

**Mirae: I'm not sure what you mean by cracky seeing as if this were cracky there would be mary sueing, llama's that stab you 37 times in the chest, fourth wall damage, Michael Jackson break dancing in the background and a magical sandwhich that the characters had to find before it's all over. That is crack. And for me, this smut is long, mine usually only last 3000 words, this one was closer to 8000 words when we finished.**

**homoizayaishomo: Normally I make Izaya a virgin, YukirinSnow and I decided to make them both somewhat sexually active though(Shizuo more than Izaya) and honestly Shizuo is the only one I see dominating Izaya in bed... okay, well, Shiki too but that's different.**

**Ose93: No. Because I need a logical reason for a guy to get pregnant. In all my mpreg fics it isn't 'Hey, you're human but this is totally not worth having government agents kidnap you so we can disect you because a guy getting knocked up happens all the time'. There are drugs or something behind it. He ain't gonna be preggers for a bit.(No, you're not an anon reviewer but I wanted to make this answer available for everyone since others may be thinking that's what I do but no.)**

* * *

Izaya's head rolled back, pressing hard into the pillows and a small gasp of pain and pleasure escaped him. Shizuo really was big, and though it hurt a little the preparation and the amount of lube Shizuo had used meant the pain was minimized and Shizuo pushed in far enough and at the right angle to immediately stimulate Izaya's prostate. The blonde smirked and didn't wait too long to start moving, gripping Izaya's hips hard enough that they would surely be bruised in the morning and he began at a steady pace. Izaya's eyes shut, his hips attempting to move though with Shizuo's grip on them it was impossible to manage. Still, even with one time -and pretty decent foreplay- it wouldn't be enough.

Shizuo grinned, leaning down he caught one if Izaya's pert and hardened nipples in his mouth and began to lick and bite, occasionally running his tongue over it. His other hand slid up to pay the other one attention and despite his attention being there, his swift thrusts did not falter. It sent added twinges of pleasure through Izaya and while he loathed having relinquished control over to the blonde above him he had to admit it was nice to have someone else do everything too. His hips freed now, they rolled, bucking up lightly to meet Shizuo's thrusts with low moans finally escaping him in a steadier rate. The blonde liked that, the flea's moans made him sound helpless. Shizuo bit him now, adding roughness to the attention and his thrust grew a little harder; his own mind growing a little fogged as well with Izaya's. Izaya's fingers scraped lightly at Shizuo's back, leaving small lines in his skin to mark their path as he let himself go for now.

"Nn~! Sh-Shizu-chan~!" Izaya gasped now as the pressure built again to its breaking point, "G-gunna c-come" He warned. Shizuo smirked, reaching between them now and began to stroke Izaya's arousal, but they were far from done. Shizuo was not even close yet but that was fine, he bet the flea he could satisfy him and he would. One round was definitely not enough.

"Mmn~! AH!" Izaya came quickly with the added stimulation Shizuo had given him, his cheeks flushing a bright red and his eyes clenching shut as his release splattered messily on both of their bodies. Still not enough for Izaya though. The blonde chuckled and pulled out of the flea ignoring the mess he'd made. Rolling Izaya over Shizuo, pulled at his hips, forcing Izaya on his knees and thrust in; with the new angle and added leverage it allowed him to push farther into the flea's willing body. Shizuo also reached around and grabbed Izaya's slightly softened member and began to stroke it back to life. Licking a trail up Izaya's spine, Shizuo got up to his ear and with a surprising tenderness and hot breath he groaned out Izaya's name.

The sound of Shizuo talking like that alone was enough to bring Izaya's body back into the right gear and he hardened up again quickly, mewling wantonly now. Shizuo was good at this... he could admit that, and certainly better at this than some of the people Izaya had been with –a few who had merely lain there done nothing as though lifeless dolls. They definitely didn't last as long as Shizuo either. Pulling back some, the blonde changed his pace, a little rougher now, faster, and harder.

"Hah..." Shizuo breathed out, his own breath becoming irregular and bit his lower lip. As he thrust he massaged Izaya's hips gently trying to prevent any possible breaking bones and indeed, a broken bone would ruin the mood really fast and leave Shizuo losing their little game. Izaya began clenching around Shizuo's erection now in waves, his inner muscles seeming to stroke the sensitive organ inside of him. Shizuo swallowed, a grunt escaping him at the sensations and tried to find more sensitive spots.

Izaya had some of course, his ears, a spot near his left shoulder where it met his neck and the sides of his hips were Shizuo's best bets. The blonde was working hard now, trying to satisfy Izaya. Shizuo knew that it was probably different too; Izaya had most likely never been on the receiving end. Shizuo grinned and leaned up biting gently at Izaya's jugular from behind and Izaya moved his head to the side a little, a low moan escaping him, to give Shizuo better access to his neck. His hips moved again to meet Shizuo's thrusts as he continued to stroke the blonde with his muscles, though with so much pleasure it was hard to concentrate on doing so. Izaya's hands clenched a little at the sheets a little now too.

Even if Izaya didn't say it Shizuo knew he'd won the bet. The informant was begging for more with his body, though Izaya was too proud to admit it, so with a final resolve Shizuo picked up his pace, hitting Izaya's prostrate again and again as he started to near his own end. Izaya too felt his second release building now, his whole body shaking in need as his toes curled up, his spine curving again.

"Sh-Shizu... SHIZUO!" It was the first time he'd used the blondes name properly and he came hard, clenching tightly around the other as he did so. Shizuo buried himself deep inside of Izaya's body and came with him, panting heavily. Sweat slicked against his body and he slowly began to pull out, unconsciously laying kisses upon Izaya's back as he did before falling back to sit on the bed trying to resist the sudden wave of tiredness. Izaya grinned a little and sat next to the blonde, removing the condom and tying it for him, tossing it neatly in the garbage beside his bed.

"Tired~?" Izaya teased though he was tired too.  
"I have a concussion what do you think?" Shizuo questioned with a growl causing Izaya to chuckle.  
"Sleep then, I promise not to kill you," Izaya might have smirked but his words were true. Now how to function normally knowing he'd never set foot in Ikebukuro again... unless Shizuo opted to nullify that deal for more sex.

"Can't...don't you know you can't slip into a coma...gotta stay awake for a few hours" Shizuo mumbled sleepily, looking away from him and huffed cursing himself violently for what he was about to do next. "...y...you can come to Ikebukuro...once in a while..." he muttered," but don't piss me off!"  
"Make you a new deal~? If I piss you off you can use me instead, okay?"

"You sound eager for me to take up that deal" Shizuo said with a satisfied gloating look.  
"Well, I did say I wouldn't lie, ne~? You are good~" Izaya admitted with a smirk, "at any rate, you're fighting the tranquilizer and the concussion. I'll wake you every hour until you're in the clear."

"And I trust you why?" Shizuo asked, huffing a little.  
"Because you're damn good in bed and I want another round later~" Izaya offered with a laugh.  
"Idiot" Shizuo grumbled and kissed Izaya again before moving to lay down with a small groan. Izaya smiled softly... maybe he was an idiot, but that hardly mattered now.

"Night Shizu-chan..." The informant mumbled, pulling on boxers to clean himself off at least.  
"Bring me my clothes, wherever the hell you put them... I don't want to stay naked" Shizuo huffed.

"Sure," Izaya chuckled before he stood and walked from the room. He cleaned himself up before grabbing Shizuo's clothing from downstairs. Shizuo took his boxer and pants when Izaya brought them and slipped those on before lying back down and closing his eyes and let the sleep drag him off. Izaya sighed and smiled a little waiting until the blonde was definitely asleep before placing a tender, light kiss on Shizuo's forehead.

* * *

Izaya woke the blonde an hour later, shaking him lightly.  
"Shizuuuu-chaaaan" He sang softly. Shizuo groaned when he was awoke but knew it had to be done.  
"Ya flea..." Shizuo grunted pressing a hand to his head... though he wouldn't admit it he trusted the flea more in a situation like this then he did Shinra. After all, Izaya had a valid enough reason not to kill Shizuo and Shinra would steal Shizuo's blood if he found him unconscious.

"Good, you're not in a coma~, you can go back to sleep now..." Though Izaya would be joining him in sleep soon enough.  
"Humph" the blonde rolled over following that and buried his head into the waiting pillow... it smelt faintly of Izaya. Izaya chuckled lightly and changed into his sleep wear, waking Shizuo another hour later before climbing in bed beside him. He waited again for Shizuo to sleep before moving in under the blonde's arm and into his chest. Anyone, and that literally meant anyone who knew Shizuo and Izaya, would definitely find this an extremely odd sight. The two always at each other's throats now sleeping peacefully in a bed together... what a change of pace.

* * *

Seliphra: Awww how cute~  
Izaya: ...so it ends here right?  
Seliphra: Hell no. There's at least 40 chapters here... AT LEAST  
Shizuo: Dear lord what did you two do to us...  
Seliphra: **Find out by reviewing...**


	5. Promises

**Chapter five! One a day because the story is finished and it takes all of ten minutes to edit the chapters... okay, more like 30 with all our errors and making the paragraphs and replacing all the "He"'s with actual names since WE knew who was talking but you probably do not...**

**Also, guys, keep in mind the story doesn't need me to continue, it's finished. It was an rp, I don't have to write anything. As a result this will be updated pretty frequently since I don't have to think...  
**

* * *

Shizuo's scent when free of tobacco was nice, a smell Izaya found himself enjoyed when he drifted off and again when he woke. He found himself feeling irritated when he awoke though, not with Shizuo but with himself. He wondered why the hell he was willing to trust Shizuo now when Shizuo had only ever threatened to kill him, had very nearly dropped him out his own window in fact, just yesterday. Well he had nearly dropped him... but he had caught him too. Shizuo also had every chance to end Izaya's torture yesterday and he hadn't. Maybe Shizuo wasn't as bad as Izaya thought and perhaps Izaya wasn't as bad as Shizuo thought either.

Izaya sighed softly. Like this Shizuo was peaceful... and when he didn't look enraged Izaya was willing to admit that he was quite attractive. Another sigh and Izaya got up to make breakfast, opting to make enough for Shizuo too since he was there and it would be impolite not to feed him. Shizuo didn't wake up right away but he did when he smelt the aroma of the cooking food. He stirred and got out of bed noting Izaya wasn't anywhere and followed his nose to the kitchen, Still half dresses he ran a hand through his hair.

"Morning," he mumbled, still half asleep.  
"Ah, morning..." Izaya was just finishing with the Miso. Besides that there was Tamagoyaki, white rice with natto and tea as well as some fried salmon. He was a very good cook though he often had Namie make his evening meal just to irritate her, and Namie would be over soon so if Shizuo wanted to eat he should do it now before suspicions arose.

"Smells good" the blonde said walking forward into the kitchen.  
"Hmn, eat fast, my secretary gets here soon," Izaya warned. He didn't give a damn if she knew, Namie didn't know Shizuo after all but Shizuo might care.

"Yeah, don't want to go ruining reputations," Shizuo eyed Izaya warily though, "you didn't put anything funny in it did you?" Izaya rolled his eyes and began eating.  
"I don't want her knowing I was in bed with the person I'm supposed to hate more than anything Shizu-chan. Putting something in the foot would undermine that, don't you think~?"

"…Agreed" Shizuo decided, eating quickly but he was decent about it, not impolite. It was something his mother had engraved into him when he was young. When he was finished he cleared off his dishes and put them into the sink rinsing them all off.

"I'll grab my stuff and leave..." Shizuo offered.  
"Alright. See you around I suppose..." Izaya waved him off and rubbed his lower back. He was still a touch stiff from the night before, but it was nothing he couldn't handle either. Shizuo groaned and walked back to Izaya though.

"Flea" he grumbled and when Izaya turned to answer Shizuo kissed him again.  
"Stay out of Ikebukuro" He murmured when he pulled away, almost teasingly before leaving. Izaya blinked and wondered what this new behaviour signalled. Either way he really would stay away... today anyways. He smiled softly at the thought though, deciding he would come bother Shizuo soon enough...

Shizuo went to Shinra for some pain meds, the head injury still hurting but he had to say yesterday was not one of his worst days. Though he knew the flea couldn't keep promises long what bothered Shizuo the most though... was that he was feeling strange about the flea.

* * *

Izaya did break his promise too, but he knew today was Shizuo's day off and he so rather than troll through the streets waiting for a vending machine he went to the blondes apartment and knocked on the door. If he wasn't in Izaya would just let himself in, he wasn't about to be caught waiting by Shizuo's door by some fujoshi...He was not to disappoint either it seemed as a growl came from down the hall just then.

"Izayaaaaa" Shizuo twitched. Rather than in his usual bartender uniform he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a black vest over it. He was holding a bag of what looked like Ice cream since it was a rather hot day being June and all.

"Hmmn~, afternoon Shizu-chan~" Izaya too had discarded his usual jacket, coming in a long sleeved shirt under a t-shirt and dark, long cut shorts. He smiled pleasantly at the murderous face in front of him too.

"I thought I said stay out of Ikebukuro! I won the fucking bet" Shizuo hissed walking forward," or do you want to get me kicked out of my house too?"  
"Hmn~? Ahahaha~, Shizu-chan forgets what he said already~? 'I guess you can come into 'Bukuro every so often'," Izaya teased lightly, "besides, I came here just to see you~"

"Yippee for me... and I didn't think you'd be here now" the blonde grumbled, unlocking his front door and going inside with a growl.  
"Don't touch anything" Shizuo really didn't want kicked out of this place. It was the most decent apartment he'd managed to get on his meager wage since Izaya got him fired from all his other jobs. Izaya smiled and followed the blonde in, closing the door behind himself. He looked around though with a small nod and took in what Shizuo owned. He clearly made less than Izaya did but the informant opted not to mention it.

"What do you want?" Shizuo questioned as he put away his purchased items, "I want a quiet day, so we ain't fighting." Izaya frowned a little. He hadn't thought of what he wanted other than wanting to see Shizuo and now that he was here he wasn't sure why he had bothered.  
"I'm not sure..." He felt funny around this monster now... the one who could satisfy him like no one ever had before. Shizuo blinked at the informant in disbelief.

"…You don't know?" he questioned looking at Izaya and sighed"...honestly you don't bother Shinra half as much as me and we only fight… fine… just so I can avoid breaking shit pick a movie and then we'll watch it and you can leave." Shizuo motioned to his video cabinet and walked back into the kitchen to make popcorn and grab ice tea. That sounded like a date almost... oh well, Izaya thought and picked something… not that Shizuo had much selection, it was almost all Yuuhei Hanejima stuff, but it was something Izaya could deal with too. Moments later Shizuo returned and set the items on the coffee table and grabbed the DVD remote before flopping on one end.

Shizuo was seriously confused by Izaya's behavior but that was fine too since Izaya was confused by his own behaviour; he never returned when he took a lover, they got only one shot unless they offered him information he needed. Still, Shizuo's behaviour could be considered unusual as well now, the blonde body guard had, after all, made popcorn and gotten drinks and offered to watch a movie with Izaya. This whole scenario was something Izaya was unprepared for and something he had never expected for himself.

Shizuo was on the same side of thoughts... he wasn't sure why he was being crazy and actually hanging out with the flea but he sighed, deciding that if the flea was quiet and didn't bother him, he was good company. Izaya was quite capable of staying silent though and he decided to try being actually nice to Shizuo for a change of pace. Who knew what this was anymore, he sure as hell didn't, but he liked it so far. The odd feeling persisted but Izaya enjoyed this feeling too. It felt like something had been missing, he had just never been aware of it being gone before now.

The movie played on and Shizuo found himself glancing at Izaya off and on and he would sometimes reach for his drink and sip it quietly. This movie was slowly becoming less and less entertaining for both of them. Izaya was in the same boat as Shizuo though, the odd, furtive glance at the other, and he pretended not to have been looking if he thought Shizuo was about to look at him but after a while he realized he had no idea what was happening on the screen. Shizuo broke the silence though finally and looked to Izaya.

"Damn it, what the hell did you do to me? Why can't I stop thinking about you? And not in the normal pissed off way! I mean the... it's nice having you here way!" Shizuo growled, glaring at Izaya who blinked at the blonde in surprise then.  
"Oh... you too..." He still knew Shizuo was a monster, there was no human who could make him feel like this after all, but he was enjoying Shizuo's presence much more than he ought to.S hizuo moved forward then, almost on top of the red eyed man.

"Oh you too? Is all you can say?" he growled out.  
"You expect me to have an explanation for why I suddenly don't hate you? Why I suddenly find myself wanting to spend time with you instead of loathing your existence with my entire being?" The informant hissed back.

"Yes! Because you always have answers, you always know what you want! And what you've wanted all this time was definitely not me!" Shizuo snapped, his head falling down in exhaustion. This was too much, looking at Izaya kept stirring his insides in ways that Shizuo did not like. Izaya sighed and frowned a little, one hand moving as though he was debating whether to put his arm around the others neck or push him away and leave. The new emotions won out over the old though and around Shizuo's neck his arm went.

"It didn't used to be..." Izaya mumbled softly making Shizuo frown.  
"...Damn you," Shizuo mumbled back, before leaning forward and catching Izaya's lips tenderly.

* * *

Izaya: Why are we...  
Seliphra: Because YukirinSnow and I decided you would fall fast... **WARNING, THINGS WILL GET EXTREMELY FLUFFY SOON**  
Shizuo: More smut is coming too, isn't it?  
Seliphra: ...yes. So...** review for teh smut...**  
YukirinSnow: *lurks in the rafters*


	6. Strange

**JUST A REMINDER, AUTHORS NOTES SAY IMPORTANT STUFF SOMETIMES, YOU SHOULD READ 'EM!**  
**Like that I only wrote half this story. YukirinSnow wrote the other half. (Namely I wrote the half with Izaya and she wrote the half with Shizuo) Also... next chapter is going to be fluffy to the extreeeeemeeeee**

**My exact words when we were writing the chapter after this were: OMIGAWD IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! (cookie if you know the referance)**

* * *

Izaya inhaled sharply at the contact, his mind going immediately blank. Yes... this was nice, and Izaya did whatever he liked. He liked being with Shizuo, so he would be with Shizuo though he didn't understand exactly what he was feeling for the blonde either. Shizuo hugged the other now, wrapping an arm around Izaya's waist and hoisting him up so he was seated in Shizuo's lap. After air demanded they breath they pulled apart, breaking the kiss.

"What am I gonna do... people will think it's strange if I stop throwing shit at you…" Shizuo's voice was soft.  
"They'll think it's strange if I stop throwing knives at you too, you know..." Izaya breathed softly, his breathing slightly deeper from being deprived during their kiss.  
"Shit... does this mean were a... you know... item?" Shizuo questioned, leaning his head back some. Izaya frowned at the question, contemplating it before huffing.

"I think we might be..." Izaya grumbled. Shizuo started to laugh at the irony of the situation.  
"Fuck, if it meant we'd get along I would have fucked you years ago!" the blonde was so shocked he couldn't contain the laughter. Izaya blinked in mild shock at the statement and then he grinned too, Shizuo's laughter infecting him and making him start laughing as well. He couldn't contain it either. Shizuo flung an arm over his face, the laughing from both of them almost hysteric and slowly, they began to calm down.

"All those jobs lost and we could have gotten along..."  
"Mn, be fair Shizu-chan, I didn't get you fired from every job you worked... some of those were you too! Ah, but I guess if we're getting along you'll break less stuff and you won't owe as much to the city"  
"Should make you pay those off... you did enough of the damage" Shizuo muttered, dropping his arm again so that one arm resting on Izaya's waist and the informant sighed softly, smiling a little.

"If you really want me too I suppose I may as well..." It was only fair right? He'd been the cause of some of that damage and he made far more than Shizuo did. If they were going to be a couple he might as well try to make things equal between them.  
"Idiot" Shizuo smirked relaxing some now, "but I suppose I can throw a vending machine or two at you now and then." Izaya chuckled softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to Shizuo's lightly once.

"Only if the urge is overwhelming~" the informant teased, "though there are other hapless many who anger you too throughout the day~"  
"Yeah, but they usually only get a trash can or sign chucked at them... not a vending machine or a car," Shizuo grinned back at the flea letting him know how much he pissed Shizuo off on a regular day.

"I see... still, if you want to throw new vending machines at me still from time to time I think I can handle it... but I'm not paying for new ones either~! I'll pay off whatever it is you currently owe since that's mostly my fault, anything after though is on you!" Izaya's tone was stern, as though he were speaking to a child though it wasn't in a demeaning way either.

"Really want to hear the summed total?" Shizuo questioned with a grin wanting to see the look of absolute terror and shock on Izaya's face since ninety-nine point nine percent of the damage cost was his doing.  
"Yes, I'm sure I can handle it," Izaya was estimating it very high anyways. High yes, but high enough to even make a millionaire cringe was bad.  
" 4,555,623 yen" Shizuo said  
"Hmn? That's it?" Izaya was estimating much higher in the realm of true millions. After all, he was a millionaire by the standards of western culture making him a billionaire by Japanese currency.

"Hell of a lot of money! If I ever managed to pay it off my kids and grandkids would still be paying the fucking debt you helped me collect!" Shizuo snapped a little.  
"Right..." Izaya remembered then that his prices were actually quite high as far as information was concerned -but then his information was also always correct, so it kept clients coming back. He was also much wealthier than Shizuo.

"I could write you a cheque... or just pay it in one go to whomever you've been paying off..."  
"City hall and few of the Yakuza organization since they run a couple of the pachinko Parlours I trashed last year during your famous 'piss Shizuo off at the run for cancer marathon' " Shizuo grunted, caressing Izaya's hip slightly, he couldn't believe they were having such a casual conversation and his voice hadn't even extended past a normal octave like it usually did.

"Very well, I'll write you a cheque for five million yen and you can divvy it up however you owe it," Izaya could more than afford that kind of money. The extra cash was in payment of what Shizuo had presumably already paid on to those debts.

"I'll put the extra to my university courses" the blonde said. Shizuo for the longest time between jobs and working for tom and paying bills spend majority of his nights at a cram school for university trying to get a major for a job he could actually keep, a job that definitely wouldn't piss him off. Izaya blinked at that. He knew what Shizuo's favourite food was, how much milk he drank in a year and what is average income was yet this was news to him.

"What are you studying for?" Izaya asked cautiously.  
"If I tell you, will you sabotage me?" Shizuo questioned warily, knowing Izaya took joy in torturing him.  
"Not anymore. To be honest I'm just surprised you planned to go to university," Izaya was answering honestly. It was not his instinct to torment or bother Shizuo acting up, that instinct -though still there- was far more subdued. It was merely his need to know, to know everything and anything he could that acted up.

"Guess it's just another thing that's wrong on your master plan hmm?" Shizuo said with a sigh.  
"My parents couldn't afford to pay for any of the schooling tuition so I took up jobs here and there to try and pay for but, you know the stories to the lost jobs. Then the debt collected and I couldn't afford to pay for university so I've been paying most of what I can between rent and debt for cram school" he explained," hence the pretty shitty apartment. I'm going to major for being an English teacher." Despite his looks Shizuo did like to read. A lot, especially English literature because it had a calming flow to it and it was usually the only time he wasn't feeling all wound up and ready to kill someone or something.

"...You mean you're bilingual and I didn't know about it?" Izaya's expression was one of shock and disbelief. It might have irritated Shizuo if it wasn't so comical on Izaya's face.  
"Not as stupid as you thought huh Izaya?" the blonde questioned, "I did a lot of extracurricular at home when you weren't around so I could get passing grades. I also learned English so I could understand some of Kasuka's English movies."

"Oh..." Izaya nodded slowly, "An English teacher huh... for adults or teenagers?" Teenagers Izaya would try talking him out of. He knew Shizuo had a short temper and if Shizuo had students like he had been it would be no big deal... Izaya had always behaved well in the classroom. Students like Mairu and Kururi on the other hand and Shizuo was liable to kill a student.

"College" Shizuo said. It was as simple as that, young adults willing to attend college to further their lives was a good choice, they were willing to learn. High school teenagers was a bad bet because that was still the molding stage and it started to weed out the delinquents and model student, Shizuo couldn't possibly handle that without breaking a few classrooms in the process.

"Ah... then I bet you'll do well," Izaya agreed deciding to transfer a little extra into Shizuo's account now... and tell Tom to give Shizuo a raise.  
"You know, if you quit smoking you'd save money faster," The informant pointed out next, hoping it didn't irritate Shizuo too badly. He'd taste better too and that was something Izaya looked forward to.

"I only smoke because you drove me too, not like I particularly like the habit but it helps calm my nerves after a particularly hard client" Shizuo said, stretching a little his back popping some, "I tried chewing gum but that was even worse hearing the squishing sounds, not to mention the teenage girls constantly popping it near me."

"I see... what about a patch then? Besides if you have a particularly stressful day now I could just... come over..."  
"You trying to persuade me with sex flea?" Shizuo smirked using the nickname almost fondly, "plus... this isn't exactly the greatest place to get it on you know." Shizuo was looking around the fairly run-down apartment as he spoke. Shizuo was surprised it hadn't even been condemned yet.

"Fine, you come to my place. Besides, if your debt is gone you can afford a nicer place if you want," Izaya didn't comment on the 'trying to persuade me with sex' comment. He was after all, doing exactly that. He knew Shizuo's natural scent was really something, but he wanted to know what Shizuo's natural taste was too; Izaya doubted very much that Shizuo had always tasted of tobacco after all.

"Alright" he agreed and blinked," you know... I haven't had a single smoke yet today" he mused to himself. He hadn't even bothered to light one up after the flea arrived. Izaya smirked a little and leaned in, connecting their lips together and sighing softly as he pulled away, nodding.

"Hmm... I thought you tasted a little different..."  
"I do brush my teeth religiously you know" the blonde chuckled. Shizuo liked sweet things, actually he adored them, so with the high sugar intake he brushed his teeth a lot to prevent cavities. The next thing that crossed his mind in this little game Izaya and him had cooked up that was slowly becoming less and less of game was what about Shinra?

"So...if I told you to keep this a secret from the doc, you would go blabbing anyways right?"  
"Hm? I see no reason to tell Shinra anything. Celty is smart enough to figure it out on her own, but I'm not about to tell anyone. It's much more fun watching them try and piece things together and see who gets it right faster," Though if that Otaku girl was guessing no one would believe her even if she was correct about it now. Shizuo remembered that girl's particular revelation for sure, he'd ripped Saburo's door off in anger... and he was fighting that Saika dude too.

"You never would hear the end of that one from Shinra" Shizuo frowned and looked at Izaya with some form of contempt," you make me feel like I don't belong in my body" he voiced. He felt very 'un Shizuo' at the moment, all his anger dissipated in this conversation and he really wanted to do something with the flea... maybe they could go hang out in Shinjuku where Shizuo for sure would not be recognized quite as blatantly as he was in Ikebukuro.

"Oh? Do I? Well, I suppose it's a fair trade then ne?" Izaya too felt different around Shizuo now. He felt less cruel if that could be defined. He felt less like toying with people and more like he used to feel towards others when he was younger. Ambiguous towards humans... Shizuo was the exception again though because he liked Shizuo. That was odd, as Izaya had never liked Shizuo before now, he really had wanted the other dead once. Instead he now wanted Shizuo around him... as much as they could manage it.

"Guess so," Shizuo agreed and picked up the flea moving him to sit upon the couch before getting up to go check the time. He entered the kitchen where seemed to have the only available clock and a multitude of broken cellphones laying on the counter; quarter to three.

"Flea" he called out, "how long from here to Shinjuku?"  
"Depends. If we walk about three hours, a cab or train would get us there in half an hour, hour at most," He replied, arms folding behind his head and his eyes on Shizuo.

"W-want" a light blush painted Shizuo's face as the taller male looked away embarrassedly, "want to go get something to eat?" he tried to pose the question casually, like he wasn't trying to ask Izaya on an official date. Izaya blinked, his face displaying his shock for a fraction of a second before he smiled.  
"Sure, it's a date~" Shizuo blushing was something he never thought he'd see in his life and it was better than he had imagined it would be.

"Don't pick a fancy restaurant I can only afford family style ones" he said going to grab his wallet, trying to hide his embarrassment. It was almost too cute for words. Izaya smiled and stood up.  
"Alright... I know a nice cafe I think you'll like," They had sweets and cakes that would be right up Shizuo's alley with things Izaya could handle too. Izaya didn't really like sugar after all.

"Leave separately or together?" Shizuo asked, walking over to Izaya. He didn't want to raise suspicions and he definitely didn't want their reps to be ruined either.  
"A cab. If we call a Shinjuku company they won't know who you are, no one asks questions, no one finds out," Izaya knew they couldn't hide whatever this was forever, but they could for a little while at least; just until both of them were comfortable with the idea of people knowing. Hell if people knew right away all of Ikebukuro would think that the world was coming to an end.

"Number?" Shizuo asked, grabbing his cell. Izaya recited the number for the company he preferred.  
"Use my name, they'll come," He knew they hated going out of Shinjuku after all, but Izaya was owed by the owner and more than once over at that. As a result they would pick him up anywhere he called from now. Shizuo did just that and was surprised when they said they'd be there quickly. After that he hung up and looked to Izaya curiously and growled.

"It's still fucking weird!" Izaya just laughed at that, and for a good minute before he regained himself, "Shizu-chan can be too cute~" Izaya teased with a small grin.  
"Not gonna comment" Shizuo grumbled back, moving to sit beside the flea again till the cab came.

* * *

Seliphra: I hope you liked your double length chapter guys ._.  
Izaya: Yeah you just can't find stopping points...  
Shizuo: True dat...  
Seliphra: Eh? Did you just say 'true dat' Shizuo?  
Izaya: *laughing* HE DID  
Shizuo: *silence*  
Seliphra: Well, **if you want so much fluff you can roll in it, review!**  
Izaya: **And after the fluff is more smut. Review for that too.**


	7. Twenty Questions

**MORE FLUFF... AND THEN MORE FLUFF and since some of you missed it apparently there WILL be angst, and it gets pretty heavy before we reach the end... but for now enjoy the fluffy of fluffyness!**

* * *

Probably a wise decision on Shizuo's part anyways. The informant did frown a little now, looking at Shizuo.  
"After we're done eating?" Izaya asked, wondering if Shizuo planned to call it an evening with dinner or if he wanted to do more. Izaya would be fine with either, though if he were to be honest -a rare thing, to be certain- he would prefer to spend more than just a meal with Shizuo.

"I don't know... movie sounds stupid since there's nothing really playing, you don't seem the type to enjoy a theme park, and if I remember you said once you don't conform to traditional Japanese fashion booms so shopping's a bust" Shizuo stretched as he spoke, trying to think of something the flea likes other than watching humans. Izaya tilted his head to one side listening quietly. It was true he was very specific with his movies. They were either children's movies or documentaries and neither were something he thought Shizuo might enjoy. He loved humans, but he hated being among them, hated being in crowds especially; unless of course he was trying to hide and Shizuo was correct about Izaya's sense of fashion.

"That leaves us with dinner and playing twenty questions at my place..." Or sex and Izaya was definitely not opposed to that either as Shizuo really was the best he'd ever had.  
"Twenty questions? Don't you already know everything you want to know?" The blonde asked though that wasn't true. Shizuo did have his fair share of secrets from Izaya.

"Dinner, and how about we go visit a festival or something? Its summer so I'm sure there are plenty of festivals going on…" Shizuo offered finally.  
"A festival huh... works for me," They had those everywhere after all, and if they couldn't find one they could at least wander around in Shinjuku.  
"Sounds like a plan," Shizuo grinned when the sound of the buzzer for the apartment rang.

"That must be the cab, come on flea lets go," Shizuo said, standing up. Izaya stood and walked behind Shizuo quietly. Sure enough, Shizuo was correct, the cab was indeed waiting for them and the owner had sent one with tinted windows. If Izaya was calling it always had darkly tinted windows. The man nodded once to Izaya and once to Shizuo, holding the door open on the Taxi for them both. Shizuo almost chuckled... almost. The guy probably thought they were making some kind of business deal and he slipped into the back of the car and was instantly grateful for the air conditioning.

Izaya slid in neatly beside him and the man shut the door, walking around to the driver's side door before hopping in and asking their destination. Izaya gave him the name of the cafe and they were off, with no chance of being seen together.

"Start twenty-one questions, first question, ever worn a Yukata?" asked Shizuo blandly not liking silent car rides. Izaya blinked a little at the sudden question but smiled inwardly. So Shizuo was at least a little curious then.

"Yes, but only once, what's your greatest fear?" If Shizuo was going to ask, he would be expected to answer.  
"Sharks, Your greatest fear?" Shizuo asked back, running through all sorts of questions he could ask.  
"Death, what's the worst thing you ever did to someone?" Izaya was curious about that one in particular.  
"Try to throw a refrigerator at my little brother Kasuka, Have your sister ever successfully kidnapped you?" Shizuo asked, a little surprised when Izaya laughed.

No, because if they had you would have found me on your doorstep~, ever hurt someone badly when you were in bed with them?"  
"Once back in High school, same question?" Shizuo couldn't think of anything better…  
"Never, ever thought about having children?" Though if Shizuo stayed with Izaya that was unlikely.

"Maybe if all of Japan doesn't prevent me from possibly having kids, that or adoption" Shizuo mused. He then quickly remember back to his first time when he'd hurt the girl he'd been with. They just about reached the peak of their sexual desire... when she called out Izaya's name and he'd broken her hip in rage. How embarrassing that one was to explain to his parents. Adoption though... Izaya hadn't considered that at all, but then he'd never considered children either. He knew he wasn't exactly a good role model.

"You're question..." Izaya reminded then softly.  
"...Favorite hobby besides the normal demented ones you have?"  
"Depends what you define as the 'normal demented ones' that I have," Izaya answered honestly. He needed to know if people watching, trolling and manipulating people off buildings counted as demented.

"All ones that involve, torture, manipulation, and psyche damage" the blonde stated rather firmly.  
"Does people watching count?" Izaya asked for added clarification.  
"Yes because the demented ideas come to play when you people watch" Shizuo was curious as to whether Izaya had any normal hobbies like, cooking, long walks on the beach, reading, painting anything that wasn't abnormal.

"Fine... then I suppose reading is my favourite hobby... unless reading psychology text books is also creepy?" The informant pouted a little at the blonde.  
"Not if you want to be a psychologist" Shizuo smirked, "your question"  
"Why an English teacher?" Izaya asked, ignoring Shizuo's comment. He read the texts because humans were interesting and that, by proxy, made psychology interesting too.  
"English Literature calms me down" Shizuo smiled, and after a long pause he asked," Why me?"

Izaya frowned a little now, "Why you what?" The question could have numerous meanings like that and that meant numerous answers as well. He wanted to answer the correct meaning.  
"Why'd you choose me?" Shizuo clarified.  
"That's a complicated question..." Izaya murmured, "You interest me... even though you never did what I wanted it made me happy in a way, it made things less boring. I can usually predict what most humans are going to say or do in a given scenario but you always do something else. You're also attractive and you're very good in bed but I'm not sure I would say I was in love with you. As for sleeping with you it was more a matter of survival than choice at the time though I really had wondered since I met you how you would be in bed."

"Okay..." Shizuo was glad somewhat but he wasn't about readily admitted he'd wanted to get along with Izaya from the beginning... but just something about Izaya had ticked him off when they met and it had spiraled out of control from there.

"Ever... ever been in love?" It was an awkward question given that Izaya had said he wasn't in love with Shizuo.  
"I'll let you know" Shizuo replied simply since he wasn't sure yet if he could classify what love was.  
"Alright then..." Izaya would take that as a probable no with the possibility of it changing. The questions were getting rather serious now, and Shizuo was wondering where the line would be drawn.

"Ever had a one night stand?"  
"Numerous ones, ever actually kill someone?" All of Izaya's sexual encounters had been one-shot deals with the exception of Shizuo. He too was wondering where that fine line was, but he supposed they would eventually stumble upon it too.

"Almost, Didn't see him when I broke a wall. Thirteen years old and his left lung collapsed. Got him to the hospital on time though" Shizuo growled softly," those three months you looked for me, I was serving time in prison and taking anger management courses… not that those worked." Interesting indeed...

"I see... I had wondered where you'd got to..." Izaya frowned a little now and waited for Shizuo's question, though the rate they were going he was worried. Shizuo thought about it for a moment or two and finally settled on a question.

"Would you ever try to kill me again if you were paid a great amount?" he asked.  
"No, I wouldn't," At this point money meant very little to Izaya. He had more than enough to live on comfortably for the rest of his life even if he retired now. He'd sold information for high prices, sometimes his body for even higher prices and he had a knack for the stock market.

"Your question," Shizuo prompted gently, getting nervous now.  
"Same as yours..." Izaya mumbled.  
"No one could ever pay me enough for that" Shizuo replied, his voice low. Izaya smiled at this thought, pleased with the information.  
"Most interesting place you've ever been?"

"Canada... that place is fucking cold" Shizuo went there one year after graduation with his folks for vacation... worst vacation ever. Izaya laughed at that.  
"It is chilly; you went in winter, didn't you?"  
"Christmas," Shizuo said crossing his arms, "Most interesting thing besides me or Celty?" Besides Shizuo or Celty? Izaya supposed Celty's head counted as 'Celty' so he wouldn't say that either.

"I suppose humans don't count either...?"  
"Humans are general" Shizuo stated.  
"Hmn. Fine. Most interesting thing after you, Celty and humans in general would be watching Mairu and Kururi being born," Izaya smiled fondly at the memory.

"So you do have a heart~" Shizuo chuckled with a grin. They were nearing the end of the game pretty fast.  
"How many languages do you speak fluently and what are they?" Izaya had to make sure Shizuo couldn't secretly speak all the languages he could.  
"English, and Japanese fluently, French I'm learning" he said. Izaya chuckled lightly.

"Last question is yours then," Izaya sighed  
"...Could you ever fall in love with me?" Shizuo's voice betrayed his nervousness. Izaya turned pink at the question, his mind going blank for a minute.  
"It's possible," Izaya said honestly. He wasn't sure why he was telling the truth but he had always wondered what that would be like too. Shizuo blushed pink as well and looked away.

"Possible... I kinda like that answer," Shizuo mumbled. He watched as the buildings of Shinjuku grew more defined and was happy to know they'd managed to waste out most of the drive and crossed one leg over the other. Soon enough the cab pulled over by the cafe and Izaya paid the man and got out, stretching lightly. He hated sitting in cars for a long time, preferring to walk most places. Shizuo got out too. He preferred walking to most places as well; he was too tall to sit in cramped cabs. He quickly thought of something Izaya might like but they'd have to wait till the later hours of the night.

* * *

Seliphra: I forgot how fluffy this gets...  
Izaya: Yeah, but not how angsty it will...  
Shizuo: Shush. For now it is fluff *snuggles Izaya*  
Izaya: *Is snuggled?*  
Seliphra: D'awww~! **REVIEW FOR THE CAFE! And then the festival... and then the smut...**


	8. The Cafe

**I give you the cafe. If you can name the cafe, you get a cookie. Yeah, epic crossover ftw. And also... HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

* * *

"Ah here we are~, the staff is a bit... odd, but the food is good," Izaya grinned. If they were lucky they might see the assistant manager pull a Shizuo on the flirtatious waiter.  
"Odd... really?" Shizuo questioned, holding the door open for Izaya. Shizuo would see what he meant soon enough though. It was quiet enough when they were seated and their glasses wearing waiter seemed calm enough but the waiter a table over was trying to pick up the female customer he was serving. Shizuo blinked looking around and sighed.

"Any suggestions then?" the blonde asked, not wanting to order before Izaya.  
"Hmn. Well, I know what I like on the menu, but they've got plenty of sweet things you'd like..."  
"I think I'll order the Egg and Salmon bagel and a mango juice," Shizuo said glancing over the menu he wanted to eat something relatively normal besides sweets right away.

"Mn," Izaya nodded though before their order could be taken a shout was given and a broom was launched across the restaurant, hitting the flirtatious waiter square between the eye's. Shizuo jumped, looking for the source; he was pretty damn sure it was not him who had done it. It was their waiter who then yelled at the one he'd hit to stop flirting and get back to work. He then walked back over to the table Shizuo and Izaya were seated at to take their orders. Shizuo blinked.

"...That wasn't me right?" Shizuo asked to clarify for certain reasons.  
"Hm?" Their waiter, Taro, looked confused but Izaya chuckled.  
"Ne Shizu-chan... I dare you to call the one named Jun feminine looking now~" Izaya grinned trollishly. Taro paled considerably.

"At any rate, I'll get the roasted chicken wrap and black coffee," Izaya acted like nothing unusual had happened at all, Shizuo glared though.  
"Louse, don't start causing trouble now" the blonde hissed.  
"Oh, fine, but he's as strong as you are Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted a little.

"Then don't piss him off because he might be less forgiving then I am" Shizuo smirked at the informant across from him.  
"Oh, I have yet too... I've just seen it happen..." Izaya chuckled.  
"And for you sir?"" Taro asked, turning to Shizuo now with a look of newfound respect meaning Jun must be very strong indeed.

" Egg and Salmon Bagel and Mango juice" he answered leaning back some in his chair looking about, "this is a pretty sweet looking place." Taro left to fill the order.  
"It is nice. I come here often enough anyways~" Izaya nodded, smiling a little.  
"When you're not bothering me in Ikebukuro… what a surprise" Shizuo teased running his hand through his blond hair.

"Fair enough I suppose," Izaya chuckled. Their order arrived quite quickly at least and it was very good. It was tough though, Shizuo found, trying to talk to Izaya on normal grounds. Despite their new found relationship Shizuo was still walking on eggshells trying to keep from blowing up at one wrong antic and spiralling back into the destructive and vicious circle they'd been in before. Izaya too was actually trying to be nice, he certainly wasn't throwing insults around like he used to. It was a hard thing to do for him, but at least he was making the effort.

"So... umm... what kind... of movies do you like?" Izaya asked awkwardly.  
"Sci-fi, Action, Comedy and the odd Romance movie" Shizuo answered shifting some, as he sipped the juice, "what about you?"  
"I... I like kids movies..." And shows... and sometimes games too. Shizuo blinked at him in surprise though.  
"Wait you mean like Disney movies?"

"And Pixar..." Izaya admitted sheepishly, "but yeah..." He didn't know why he was embarrassed by the fact but he was.  
"I like Fivel goes west by DreamWorks" Shizuo smirked now.  
"Ah... That one is good... but An American Tail was better..." Izaya grinned referring to the original movie Fivel was in.

"Ya, but let's face it...the lazy eye took the cake in the second movie" he grinned back.  
"Ahh, damn, you got me there~" The informant chuckled, happy Shizuo at least knew some of the movies Izaya liked to watch. Shizuo chuckled too, genuinely chuckled, happy they actually had stuff in common.

"Anime ever watched that?" Shizuo questioned, "Erika had me watching one with her... ah Kuroshitsuji I think…It was pretty damn good... but the second season was by far a disaster by story means"  
"Mn, that's because they tried to capitalize on it. They had one creepy butler and it made money so they added Alois and Claude to make more money. Double the creepy butlers. The Manga was much better... _Darker Than Black_ is only worth it for Season one as well, but _Gurren Lagann_ was really good," He nodded with a grin.

"Haah I agree on ... _Darker Than Black_ and _Gurren Lagann_ was all over, though Yoko, damn kiss of death or what?" Shizuo was excited now...  
"Ah~! I know! Doomed to a life of solitude that one was~" Who knew they would bond over anime? Thank you Erika... "Ah.. I didn't mind Bleach either until they got to the filler arc..."

"Ugh I couldn't get past the part where they saved Rukia..." Shizuo sighed thinking about it.  
"Ha! I skipped the entire Bount arc honestly, cut right back to the main story and ignored the characters that weren't supposed to exist. Another series where the manga was better. Now here's a question, Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?"

"Full metal Alchemist definitely story was more straight forward" Shizuo nodded.  
"Hmmn, disagree with you there... Brotherhood made more sense in my opinion, and it followed the manga too..." Izaya frowned a little there, but a few differences were perfectly alright.  
"That's fine," Shizuo agreed, simply not gonna start an argument over it… hell Erika and Walker argued over anime all the time.  
"So...once were finished wanna head off?" Shizuo asked.

"Sure..." Izaya grinned. Their plates were emptied soon enough though Izaya asked if Shizuo wanted to get dessert because he was fine with that.  
"Nah I'm good, plus the festival will most likely have Dango" he said pulling out his wallet to pay for the meal. Izaya pulled his own out too, he'd be damned if he let someone poorer than him pay for his meal. This is where the complication started.

"I'm the one who asked you out, so I'll pay" Shizuo argued, only to have Izaya roll his eyes.  
"I have the larger net income. How about we go Dutch?"  
"Still the same thing" Shizuo crossed his arms," I'll pay for the food you pay for the drinks." That way Shizuo would still pay the larger sum of the meal.

"No... I pay my meal and you pay yours," Izaya huffed. Though if this was what their arguments would be about now they were doing well.  
"I throw you over my shoulder and pay then proceed to drag you out" Shizuo opted instead and Izaya blinked at that.  
"Fine, you pay," He'd wire Shizuo the money afterwards.

"Thanks" it was a measly 1500 something yen anyways. Shizuo wasn't that poor, he always had some money for personal use. Izaya huffed and made a mental note. 5,001,495 yen would now be in the wire transfer into Shizuo's bank account.

Shizuo knew he'd ruffled Izaya's feathers and it gave him a bit of relief they weren't completely insane yet, there was still some normality to them. As they walked though Shizuo began to think about things... if this was the real Izaya or at least a piece of the real Izaya, why had it taken this long to get here to this moment in time? Perhaps more, why had it taken screwing the twisted informant to figure it out? He knew too that if Izaya knew he was thinking this hard, he'd probably start laughing hysterically and say 'Shizu-chan can think~?'. Wow he just passed himself off, better back track his thoughts.

Izaya was trying too hard to say that to him though, but numerous insults involving Shizuo and thinking had been in his mind for years. He too though was wondering why it had taken so long to actually get to know Shizuo. Not the 'I'm going to kill you with a vending machine' Shizuo but the nice guy that Tom, Shinra, Celty, hell, even Izaya's sister liked. Had sex really been the damn key the whole time? There was no way to know now though, no way they would ever find out if it was. Shizuo was fine not knowing right now. He wanted to re-establish something that could have been many years ago, that could have saved them so much trouble.

"I spy something gold," Shizuo said randomly then, trying to fill the silence.

* * *

Seliphra: I spy, OH YEAH~! *hip thrust*  
Izaya: *stares at Seliphra blankly and then just shakes his head*  
Shizuo: I don't even...  
Izaya: Me neither. Who cares... Oh look, they changed comment back to review...  
Seliphra: Fanfiction... needs to make it's mind up... I miss the old layout... it was simple and nice and-  
Izaya: Shut up,** just review humans~!** Next up is a game of I Spy and then probably part of the festival... the first festival anyways.  
Seliphra: And then probably the smut... it comes right after the festival... **REVIEW~!**


	9. Cork Guns and Gifts

**The continuation of the date! And the fluff... and the relationship and... okay, you get the picture. I've been at felow author and friend randomllama's house for two days now... so relaxing~**  
**We cosplayed for the hell of it too~  
Additionally, the last few chapters were originally rped as a single scene. It was far too long for one chapter and I'm trying to find natural stopping points, but sometimes? There are none... also my calculations were incorrect it seems. I said at least fourty chapters... more like at least fifty...  
**

**Epic crossover no one understood, the cafe was from the series 'Cafe Kichijoji De' it is funny(hilarious) and yes, one of the characters does in fact have Shizuo level strength.  
**

**Also: Yes. I fucking KNOW it's Fivel, autocorrect changed it on me and I didn't notice. Bite me. I seriously don't need FIVE FUCKING PEOPLE pointing out ONE mistake. I AM GOING TO MISS THINGS. There were so many errors in the original document that SPELL CHECK REFUSED TO WORK. So seriously STOP POINTING IT OUT. I notice shit, I go back later, believe it or not I read my own stories to spot the errors I only see after publishing, I get back to them later on when I can and have time, I'm actually a pretty busy person and frankly fanfictions are not my top priority. Life is.  
**

* * *

Izaya blinked and looked around, immediately interested in the new game.  
"Is it the necklace that woman is wearing?" He asked, head tilting to one side when he looked up at Shizuo.  
"Nope" he answered continuing to walk along in glowing light of the setting sun.  
"Is it... the sky?" The sky could be called gold now he supposed.

"Nope, Last guess" Shizuo smirked shoving his hands into his pockets. Izaya frowned a little. Gold, gold, what was gold?  
"Is it... That dog?" Izaya gave up. There were too many possibilities for gold to get it in three guesses with no additional questions being asked.  
"The building" Shizuo pointed ahead of them and the large glass building reflected the golden sunset beautifully.

"Most obvious thing here." Izaya huffed a little at Shizuo's words.  
"I wasn't looking for obvious," Izaya confessed. Sometimes he focussed too much on the minor details he supposed.  
"Cute" Shizuo mumbled and then smirked, "...your turn" Izaya didn't miss the comment but he opted not to mention it despite his cheeks turning a light shade of pink in response. The informant looked around, frowning a little as he searched.

"I spy something red," Izaya decided and Shizuo just had to waste the first guess  
"your face?" The informants face turned a much more noticeable shade of red at that.  
"Of course not!" Izaya huffed cutely.

"Alright, alright~ ...mmm," Shizuo chuckled, looking around quietly for a minute.  
"That little girl's hair bow" the blonde decided and Izaya scowled at him.  
"You're better at this than I am..." Shizuo had gotten it correct and it irritated Izaya a little. Oh well, he supposed he couldn't win everything...

"I play it a lot with Celty at South Ikebukuro Park" Shizuo shrugged and then did something slightly unconscious, he took Izaya's hand.

"Oh..." Izaya smiled a little, allowing the hold and gripping back. He was glad Shizuo was there... this was starting to feel more natural too, steadily more like it was supposed to have been there the whole time instead of the hate he had felt before.

"So… Where do you suggest we go find a festival?" Shizuo was curious since he knew there were not a lot of shrines in or around Ikebukuro. Fortunately Shinjuku did have some and Izaya pointed west.  
"That way. There's usually a festival at the shrine up there this time of the year and more than one."  
"That way it is then" the blonde agreed, turning in the direction Izaya pointed.

"By the way, if there are any delinquents...I may ruin this 'date' " Shizuo warned.  
"Then I really hope there're no delinquents..." Izaya meant it too, subconsciously giving Shizuo's hand a small squeeze. It was a strange feeling but the blonde cracked a small smiled as they began to climb the steps to the shrine. He heard something so assumed Izaya was right and there was a festival happening tonight.

Indeed there was one, when they arrived at the shrine there were games and a whole bunch of people in Yukata's. Izaya was tempted to go to another festival this year now wearing one... but given it was his sisters who gave it to him it had pink on it and that was not a colour he was keen on wearing. Shizuo noted the look though and smiled. Shizuo began to gaze around searching for a booth, maybe they could rent out Yukata's for the night.

None did, but there would be more festivals yet to come as summer was just starting. Izaya chuckled when he saw the goldfish stand though, reminded of when Mairu and Kururi were four and he was twelve and they cried until he caught both of them one.

"So where to first flea?" he asked and realized he'd used it a lot tonight in a kind of fond manner. It made him grimace some. Then again Shizu-chan was no longer meant in a demeaning manner either.  
"Hmn... Not sure... we could wander around until something catches our eye," Izaya suggested.

"More yours then mine but sure. Though he did stop to grab a couple of ninety-nine yen paper fans. The weather still merciless in its heat after all and they needed something. Yukata's really would be more comfortable in this than heavy clothing but Izaya didn't over heat easily. In fact he had trouble holding on to his body heat half the time, hence the constant presence of a jacket, though he lacked it this evening.

"How good is your aim when it's not a vending machine and the target isn't me?" Izaya asked when he spotted a cork shooting game.  
"Pretty good… My aim with a vending machine is better when It's you I'm throwing at though" he chuckled almost sadistically remembering a couple months back when he'd successfully nailed Izaya with a newspaper dispenser.

"I think you had '_Daily Metro_' imprinted on your back for a week." Shizuo smirked. Izaya chuckled, but he winced in memory too.  
"More like two... wanna see who's better aim though~?" Izaya's was deadly when he wanted it to be after all.  
"Sure" the blonde agreed, grinning as he walked up the booth owner seeing Shizuo's grin though and blonde hair flinched; a common reaction for most people when meeting Shizuo and shakily handed him a riffle and corks. Izaya too grabbed a gun, though the reaction for him meant the man had no idea who Izaya was.

"I bet I can outshoot you Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked at the blonde.  
"Making a competition huh?" Shizuo asked and popped a cork into the barrel and took aim.  
"Naturally~" Izaya chuckled, popping a cork into his too and taking aim. He preferred knife throwing, but he had perfect accuracy with these too. Shizuo aimed for something simple first and shocked at a little stuffed bunny that had red eyes. The cork hit its belly and bounced up striking the ear before falling behind the rabbit. Shizuo watched it wobble but it didn't fall. Izaya smirked and took aim at a similar item, a small teddy bear. He aimed and fired hitting it square in the middle of its eyes and it fell over onto the ground easily.

"Show off" muttered Shizuo, taking aim at the bunny again and shot it. This time the small creature fell off its post and Shizuo began to scan for what he'd aim at next. Izaya chuckled and aimed for the largest toy they had though he loaded both his corks before firing one in the animals head, followed by the second before it could rebalance forcing it off the beam it sat on. Shizuo thought that was just low and then saw something, one of the larger more expensive prizes.

Though he was sure he'd regret it somewhere in the long run he loaded three corks since the prize looked heavy. Taking aim he shot once, twice, and the third hit as well and effectively knocked the box down and the items clattered noisily. The items were two switch blades with gold lines incorporated into the blades. The handles looked to be made of a hard metal with a leather binding and a plate across each handle for someone to engrave their name.

Izaya blinked when he saw those knives too. Screw the stuffed horse -even if it did remind him of Shizuo with those angry looking golden eyes... those knives were stunning. Shizuo took the prize from the man running the booth and glanced sideways at Izaya before holding out the carefully packaged knives awkwardly.

"Present" he said simply turning his head away so he didn't have to look at Izaya. Izaya grinned sheepishly and took them. Then he stood on tip-toe and kissed Shizuo's cheek.  
"Thank you~" He mumbled. He wound up giving the horse to some kid in a paper crown and prince get up crying about something. Shizuo kept the white bunny with the red eyes. It reminded him of the flea to extreme extents, the fake fur soft like the black hair atop Izaya's head and the eyes red that looked mischievous. Izaya wasn't sure what to do with the bear though... maybe Mairu or Kururi would like it. Still, he felt the need to get something for Shizuo now since he had given him those knives...

Shizuo really didn't need anything. Izaya was paying off his debts, helping him with university, and now his lover, he couldn't really ask for more... except perhaps a good-night kiss. Suddenly though Shizuo began to laugh. Somewhere in his brain he'd been putting together how their relationship had progressed, and the result was absolutely hilarious. They had gone completely backwards.

* * *

Seliphra: How awkward are they?  
Shizuo: Ugg...  
Izaya: Ngh...  
Seliphra: Wow... they can't even recover in the post script... HEY LOOK HIBIYA MADE AN APPEARANCE!  
Hibiya: Hmph, how dare you mention me in this pathetic excuse for a story you commoner!  
Seliphra: Hibi-chan is so mean ;; and Alfred showed up and all too!  
Roppi: Right, well that's about enough of this nonsense... **Review readers,** if you can stomach the fluff...  
Seliphra: What are you two even doing here?  
Roppi: Why does it matter?


	10. City Views

**Apologies for the late update, I've been insanely busy this last week and didn't get a chance to edit this until now. Posting it from work too, like a boss!**

* * *

Izaya blinked at the sudden outburst, head tilting to one side.  
"Shizu-chan?" He wondered if somewhere along the night Shizuo had gone insane.  
"Ha-ha! Oh god...heh-heh" the blonde looked at him, grinning hugely and leaning against a bench, "you and I are fucked… totally and one hundred percent royally fucked!"  
"We went backwards! we started as the ex's who hate each other's guts because they couldn't get along, to married couple arguing, to newlyweds, and were right back at shy daters trying to get along!"

Izaya blinked now, thinking about it and nodded, "You're right..." Then he laughed too.  
"Well, let's start moving forward a little and stop in a better spot... before arguing married couple and after shy daters maybe~" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck to pull him into a kiss. Shizuo blinked when Izaya kissed him and quickly grabbed the flea slipping behind a booth for privacy and kissed back the sun having set long ago by now and nipped Izaya's lower lip. Izaya grinned and gave a soft chuckle as he parted his lips for the other, his tongue slipping out and into Shizuo's mouth. He really hadn't smoked all day and Izaya couldn't contain the light moan at how good Shizuo tasted with no tobacco.

Shizuo could taste the coffee from earlier. He found it was a fairly unique taste to Izaya, something he wouldn't suspect but the bitterness was all Izaya. As his tongue played with the informants he felt himself stirring in ways he shouldn't in public and he slowly broke the kiss.

"...Come with me" he said taking Izaya's hand and leading him down to the Oeda Train line. Izaya grinned and followed him. Oh, he knew they shouldn't be this naughty, not in public but Shizuo brought out the worst in him too it seemed.

Once they got to the Shinjuku station Shizuo noted its emptiness and checked his cell for the time. Seeing it was about time for the last train he waited patiently. Izaya would get a train car to himself and an amazing view of Ikebukuro's city lights from the ride between this station and the next. Izaya huffed quietly as they waited, wondering if Shizuo planned to get on the train too or if he planned to hide in a bathroom and screw him senseless... when the train pulled into the station, screeching to a halt.

"Come on," the sound for the last train could be heard and Shizuo pulled him on.  
"Sit there and look out the window" The blonde mumbled, the empty train car barren and big for just the two of them. Izaya did so, though he wasn't sure why. When the train lurched forward again he made sure to keep his eyes on the window.

After a minute or two the Train left the underground tunnel of Shinjuku station and they were met with an instantly beaming sight of Ikebukuro's bustling city lights and glittering buildings laid against the landscape. Izaya's eyes widened a little in awe. He'd seen the city at night before, many times, but never all at once and not from here. It was truly a sight to behold and he smiled too, nor realizing he had done so.

Seeing that smile, one not twisted by Izaya's natural personality made Shizuo's heart skip a beat. He smiled too and leaned down and stole a kiss from Izaya. Izaya smiled more, still untwisted and innocent, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck before he pulled himself right into Shizuo's lap, kissing him happily. He wondered if this was what love felt like now... whole and complete like nothing was missing... like something used to be gone and now it was back...

Shizuo kissed back and kept them tender and sweet. He knew they'd probably have to part ways soon and go back to their respective homes and the thought though saddened Shizuo just a little. Izaya didn't even want to think about parting yet though. He didn't give a shit about ruined reputations or how run down Shizuo's apartment was.

"Mn... can I come over~?" He asked, his voice not carrying any hidden under tones of manipulation or sabotage or hate. Only his own desire to stay with the blonde.  
"Mm... I have work in the morning" Shizuo warned, but he didn't say no.  
"That's not a no..." Izaya smirked a little, nuzzling Shizuo's nose lightly in amusement.  
"If you don't mind being alone when you wake up," the blonde chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Izaya's neck.

"Mmn, so long as I get your night..." Izaya murmured softly. He wouldn't be saying any of this if others were nearby, only because he'd never spoken like this to anyone before. It could be their dirty little secret; a time when he and Izaya saw eye to eye and didn't try to murder each other violently in the streets. The train did one last round before Shizuo got off with Izaya to switch train lines for the one going back into Ikebukuro.

The train to Ikebukuro had more people on it, but only a few and they didn't seem keen on bothering the two most dangerous men in the area. The streets too were beginning to empty, save those with active night-lives and none of them recognised the couple either so they made it back to Shizuo's with no issues. Shizuo was extremely grateful that the apartment had cooled off; the night air drifting threw his slightly open window.

"Hold on I'll turn on some lights" he said kicking off his shoes and stumbling through the dark. A couple crashing sounds, a bang, and a colorful string of curses finally brought Shizuo to a light switch and he turned it on illuminating the room in a soft glow. It looked like he had knocked into the coffee table and knocked over the couch too in the dark. Izaya chuckled lightly at the sight and moved gracefully over to Shizuo, his arms already wrapping around the others neck. He wondered if this really was something that would last only a day, but he found himself hoping it didn't He found himself wanting more... wanting every day Shizuo had in his life and not one less.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, knowing he found it amusing that he'd created a mess and lifted him up as he fixed the couch before plopping on it with the flea.  
"I'll wash your clothes tonight so their clean for you tomorrow" he said.  
"Mmn... I'm guessing I won't need them much in the meantime, huh~?" Izaya grinned a little, his legs shifting so that one was on either side of Shizuo's, straddling the blonde man's hips.

* * *

Roppi: Wait so they're gonna do it AGAIN?  
Seliphra: Yup. But again, why are you here?  
Roppi: Again, does it matter?  
YukirinSnow: Oh it maters Roppi... it matters...  
Izaya: The Pipi-chan matter aside, **you readers better review if ya want smut!**


	11. New Emotions

**Super busy, yupyup... uploading from work again, hopefully chapter 12 will be up tomorrow, 'kay?**

* * *

"Depends on how you want to go about it." he smirked, his hand caressing the flea's hip and slowly sneaking under his shirt. Izaya grinned impishly, his fingers easily undoing the buttons that stopped him from feeling Shizuo's bare skin, his hand running along the perfect chest when he had access to it. Shizuo smirked, though one thing that hadn't been extremely visible during their last sexual encounter was even more visible now, a small long thin scar on Shizuo's chest.

Izaya knew it was there, he had left it after all and it was the only flaw on Shizuo's form so far as he could tell. He leaned down, kissing the line lightly, right over Shizuo's heart. Shizuo watched him do so; the scar didn't bother him anymore. It was more a reminder of their first encounter, perhaps back then Izaya was marking him as his own in a way.

"Raise your arms" Shizuo mumbled, his voice sultry and deep a very alluring mixture. Izaya smirked and raised his arms up over his head for Shizuo, his mouth leaving the others chest as he did so and Shizuo had to admit, he liked Izaya obeying him. Grabbing the bottom of the shirts Izaya wore, Shizuo began to push them up and pull them off over Izaya's head, ruffling the informant hair and making it stick up from static... the blonde laughed when he saw it, it was a sight.

Izaya pouted playfully at Shizuo's laugh, pressing their groins together gently to draw Shizuo's attention back to more important things before moving in close and claiming a kiss. His first one was chaste, but the second kiss he gave Shizuo was more demanding and Shizuo met the kiss with practiced ease, not one to disappoint of course.

Shizuo's hands trailed down Izaya's sides until they reached the firm curves of his ass and squeezed, appreciating the firmness and it seemed to be just the right size too. Izaya had an ass some women got jealous of after all, more than a few having tried to taunt him about it in high school though it had never really bothered him.

Izaya's tongue came out now, slipping between the others lips, craving more of Shizuo's taste. It was addictive without the mask of tobacco. Izaya's taste was as, if not more addictive too. Shizuo groaned and pushed forward to battle the sinful tongue and was easily imagining all the things it could do besides aid in the development of speech.

"Mmn!" Izaya moaned lightly, feeling the familiar stirring sensation in his groin as his body began to heat up thanks to the pleasure. He made Shizuo fight to dominate this kiss, his tongue tasting every part of Shizuo's mouth and even then not retreating. Shizuo was up for the challenge though, and he explored Izaya's mouth equally and nipped and sucked his lips making them swollen. His free hand began to unbutton the flea's pants his hand slipping in and finding its prize greedily.

"Nn~!" Izaya gasped lightly as Shizuo got hold of his quickly growing arousal and moved his lips away from Shizuo's for air, a small strand of saliva still connecting their mouths. The blonde smirked softly; breaking the connection to kiss Izaya's exposed neck and began to shift him around so he could pull the fleas pants off.

Izaya grinned, his hands opening the front of Shizuo's pants now in return, his hips rolling a little to help them slide off and soon they hit the floor. Shizuo decided it was too quiet and reached over above his head to grab something and fumbling for a moment found a remote and flicked play and his stereo came to life and some soft music began to play. He leaned up trailing kisses along Izaya's neck, rather than be rough like last time, he wanted to take this slow and show Izaya that despite loving humans, and wanting to be separate, someone could properly appreciate the flea for what he was.

Izaya found he was enjoying it too, more than he had thought. Last time it was rough, angry almost and this time tender... one might even say loving. He smiled a little as the music floated in the background, though Izaya wasn't paying enough attention to know the name of the song, or even the genre... just that it would stop Shizuo's neighbors from overhearing them if he had any.

Shizuo kissed along Izaya's shoulder, following the soft curve of it and then down his chest as he continued to stroke the informant with gentle persuasion and helped him gets his own pants off. Izaya moaned softly, letting his mind go hazy faster than he had last time.

"Shizuo..." He murmured, his voice filled with need. Something else was there though, something softer, tender even. Shizuo smirked triumphantly when Izaya moaned his name properly and found a pert nipple and began to lick at it, paying it close attention. Izaya's fingers worked into Shizuo's hair, moaning softly again, his breathing deeper now as pleasure flooded through him. Shizuo growled softly, almost possessively as he pulled away, pleased with the little love bite he'd left, but now he moved onto other things.

"Izaya sit back" Izaya didn't want to sit back, he wanted to press forward and feel more but he knew he would be rewarded if he did as he was told and so he did as Shizuo asked again, though with a small -albeit sexy- pout that caused Shizuo to chuckle.  
"Oh shut it," he teased as he leaned forward and licked the tip of Izaya's weeping erection and down the underside and back up.

"Ah~!" Izaya squirmed, his hips rolling a little and then he grinned. He moved a little, shifting onto the couch versus Shizuo's lap. It was better that way since he was on his back and Shizuo could get between his legs easier… very much easier. The blonde took the hot appendage into his mouth and began to suck as he swirled his tongue around the tip and slowly lifted his fingers to Izaya's mouth. The lube was all the way in the bedroom as he wasn't about to get up and go get it at this point

Izaya would be annoyed if he tried it too, both hands taking Shizuo's and slipping the fingers in his mouth; his tongue swirled around each digit separately, sucking lightly. Shizuo moaned softly around Izaya's shaft the feeling almost heavenly as he paid special attention to this particular part of Izaya's body and deep throated him, having many male partners before Izaya gave him a good deal of practice.

Izaya wasn't used to getting so much attention though, having always been giving his partner anything they could desire when they were with him, never asking for anything he may have wanted. As a result he was quickly mewling softly and rolling his hips for more. When Shizuo figured Izaya had coated his fingers enough he removed them and immediately began to prod his entrance, nudging Izaya's leg apart for a little more accesses.

Izaya lifted his right leg, hooking it on Shizuo's left shoulder with a moan, his head rolling back and Shizuo didn't have to ask if Izaya liked it... he knew he did and he took advantage of that as he slid two fingers in.

"Nng~! Ahh~!" Izaya's mind was blank now, one hand tangling in Shizuo's hair happily. He shivered lightly, his eyes duller than usual from the haze of pleasure. The blonde smirked as he worked him to new heights, the sensations pleasant and searched for Izaya's prostrate with his fingers. When Shizuo found it Izaya wasted no time in making sure Shizuo knew full well he had. His spine arched and his hips rolled, a loud cry of pleasure escaping the informant.

"Hah~" Shizuo pulled away smiling, "found it" the bodyguards voice was smug as his nimble fingers began to massage the tender bundle.  
"Oh! Ahh~! There!" Izaya had never known before Shizuo that this was so nice. Then again before now he had realistically been an extremely expensive hooker if he wanted to be. Shizuo wouldn't like that if he heard it; he'd probably be extremely upset… not that Izaya would tell Shizuo that and only seven people had been able to afford him not counting Shizuo and he had topped for the men and the women. Shizuo smiled, laying kissed on Izaya's hips and lower abdomen as he stretched him expertly and added a third finger to make sure he'd be set for their second encounter... he definitely didn't want to tear the flea this time.

"Ngh... y-you're still using a c-condom Shizu-chan..." Izaya managed to gasp. Shizuo scowled a little and he reached for one in his discarded pants, always keeping one in his wallet by force of habit. As he did he heard something particularly neat on the stereo that he thought fit the situation and began to sing it softly as he kissed his way up Izaya's body.

"Please just give me one mouth, so that I don't fight with myself~" he kissed Izaya's chest and neck coming to gaze at Izaya, "and so that I may only kiss you~" and as if to prove his point he kissed Izaya with a gentle passion. Izaya hadn't been paying attention before Shizuo sang to him but when he did it was a nice song. His arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck with a sigh as his heart skipped a beat.

He broke away from the kiss and began to slide the condom on his already very erect member, Izaya's sultry moans having been enough to give him arousal. Shizuo then threaded his right arm under Izaya's left leg, hooking it and exposing Izaya's entrance before positioning himself at the informant's entrance.

"Ready?"  
"Y-yeah," Izaya breathed, his carmine eyes locked on Shizuo's gold ones. He was very ready, desperate for more if anything. Shizuo did something Izaya hadn't ever seen and smiled tenderly, almost lovingly and began to enter the pliant body.

* * *

Izaya: You did it again!  
Seliphra: Hmm what?  
Shizuo: You cut the smut in half again!  
Seliphra: Yeah... it was just too long... sorry, but it's coming tomorrow! ...I hope...  
Izaya: *huff* Stupid author...  
Shizuo: Well, review and let us know what you think about the chapter then *sigh*


	12. Paperwork

**Apologies on the late update! I got busy and didn't get to update the next day like I promised, super sorry ._.**

* * *

Izaya gave a low whine, his eyes remaining on Shizuo's face, his hands running into Shizuo's hair and remaining there as his body accepted Shizuo inside of it. Shizuo kept gazing at him, going neither to quick or to slow until soon was sheathed comfortably inside of Izaya and he waited a moment for him to adjust before he began to move.

If anyone had told Shizuo that morning that he was going on a date with the flea, or even going to start seeing Izaya Orihara as lover, he probably would have laughed loudly in their face, but now he figured anything was possible.

Izaya too knew he would have laughed at anyone who said he might go on a date with Shizuo. He would have stabbed them if they suggested he would find himself rapidly falling in love with Shizuo too but it seemed anything was possible after all. That or the four horsemen of the apocalypse were now riding down through Ikebukuro and the world really was coming to an end. Shizuo would probably battle them head on anyways.

"Hah~... Izaya… ngh!" the pace slowly picked up with the heated, breathless moans.  
"Oh! Ahh! Sh-Shizuo~! Nnah~!" Izaya's gasps were as heated as Shizuo's, his mind blank except for the pleasure. Shizuo stole his mouth in a passionate kiss and quickly slipped his tongue into that hot wet cavern with purpose.

"Mmn..." Izaya shivered lightly, his arms pulling Shizuo as close as he could get him like this, his limbs trembling lightly. He already felt his release building... well, his first release anyways. Shizuo obliged and then grunted the couch too damn uncomfortable and hard to maneuver on. After this they were going to the bedroom. Shizuo picked up his pace, reaching between them and stroked Izaya some more.

"Nn! Sh-Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped and came the first time, though he had a feeling the other would want to move now. Sure enough, Shizuo was only half way to his first climax so he gripped Izaya and lifted him up with ease and trudged on to the bedroom, where he pinned Izaya and entered him again.

"Mmn~" Izaya was a bit more mellow, his first release to blame for that but he rolled his hips invitingly for the body guard his body becoming turned on quickly again. Shizuo bit and kissed and nipped at Izaya's neck, intent on leaving a hickey that wouldn't go away for days.

"Ah god..." he groaned as he found the flea's sweet spot and felt the slick walls of muscle clamp down around him.  
"Nn! Oh f-fuck!" Izaya rarely swore, but he did now, the pleasure too intense for any other word to be applicable and it caused Shizuo to laugh against Izaya's shoulder.  
"You don't swear a lot~" Shizuo teased as he licked the purple wound he'd left picking up his pace eager to reach his climax.

"Mmn! Ah! Y-you bring out the worst in me Shizu-OH!" Izaya moaned as he rolled his hips in need, spine arching. Shizuo could get him to his end faster than Izaya had though possible, hell two of his partners decided they were done when they had achieved their climaxes and Izaya had been left having to finish the job himself. The blonde panted now and sat up on his knee's some gripping Izaya's hips and began to thrust hard hitting his prostrate each time to bring them both close to climax at the same time.  
"Ah! AH! F-FUCK! THERE!" Izaya's body tensed quickly, his limbs trembling and his toes curling as Shizuo drove him closer, and then he did come again, clamping harder than the first time around Shizuo's length, scratching the blonde in the heat of the moment and the blonde buried himself deeply.

"Izaya!" he gasped as he released, the condom catching it all. He slowly began to come down from it and gently laid down, half on Izaya half off while attempting to catch his breath. Izaya wrapped his arms lazily around Shizuo, his breath coming in heavy gasps as he slowly came down from his high. Shizuo sighed softly the feeling marvelous and when he finally slipped from the high he pulled out of Izaya and pulled off the spent condom.  
"Mmn..." Izaya shifted slightly, missing the feeling of having Shizuo there.  
"You know, if you show me paperwork that says you're free of any communicable diseases I'll let you forget the condom..." He mumbled sleepily.

"Last time I got tested I was free," Shizuo sighed softly, "plus I don't screw around without one... I don't want to go catching diseases myself you know."  
"When was the last test?" Izaya's question was asked with a soft sigh, his own most recent test results had actually come in clean right before Shizuo had taken him that first time.  
"About six months ago…" Shizuo said honestly and he'd only had two partners since then.

"Mmn... how many partners in between then and now?" The informant asked.  
"Two" he answered in honesty again holding onto Izaya.  
"Mmn, then a new test... J-Just in case..." He wondered how many partners Shizuo actually had... Izaya was thinking more than Izaya had.

* * *

Izaya: Wow, how busy is Shizuo anyways?!  
Shizuo: Twice as busy as you~  
Seliphra: Yeah we'll find out next chapter...  
Izaya: When will that happen  
Seliphra: Here's a hint,** I make more time for editing if I actually get reviews**, they do motivate me...(not saying you'd never get the chapter it just ends up faster because I take time for it)


	13. Bathtime

**Life is hectic, hence there were no updates for a while. Also, for people reading this, if you think the stuff I produce is mediocre here's a hint. STOP READING IT. I'm not trying to be an author or get published, I'm writing this for FUN. It's a FANFICTION. Don't expect novel quality because it won't happen, not unless I got an editor who did that in real life and I won't. Seriously, leave me alone. I've also turned anonymous reviews off.**

* * *

"You know," Shizuo answered moving to get out of the bed," STD's can be transferred by other means such as saliva and blood, right?" The blonde said this as he moved to grab some pajama's and go start a bath and throw laundry in the wash.  
"I know, but they're most likely to be passed through semen in your case and my last test came back clean so I'd rather not take the risk..." Izaya replied coolly. That hurt Shizuo a bit, it actually truly stung that Izaya would think that he'd really pass something like that on

"I'll get tested then I guess…" Shizuo sighed and Izaya shifted and nodded. He knew it probably insulted Shizuo that he told him he wanted a test but it wasn't unreasonable to ask for either when there were two partners between the test and Izaya. Shizuo left the bedroom for a few minutes and when he returned he was holding a couple of towels.

"Bath's ready," he murmured softly.  
"Thanks... and um... I-I'll show you my paperwork too... then we can... then we can both be at ease like that... okay?"

"Don't bother showing me," he snapped, a little harshly scratching the back of his head, "I'll trust you on that... you don't lie when it counts" he stated turning and walking in all his naked glory to the bathroom. Izaya sighed and followed Shizuo to the bathroom, not bothering to put his clothing back on... it was in the living room anyways. Maybe... if Shizuo could be this trusting then maybe Izaya could be too?

"Shizu-chan... um... if you're sure your clean then... then I'll trust you too... so..." It was a difficult thing for Izaya to do given that he didn't trust anyone.  
"..Don't worry I'll get the test" he said testing the water, "and I don't expect you to change drastically off the bat... this is you were talking about. Just like how I'll probably still throw a random vending machine here and there." Izaya sighed and nodded in response to this.

"S-sorry if I... hurt your feelings... or something... by asking for one..." There was one question Izaya was now dying to ask, but he didn't dare either.  
"It's fine. I... I don't mind... I'd probably ask a partner I was getting serious with too anyways," he said honestly. Izaya nodded and got into the tub with Shizuo. He'd asked every person he had been with for the same information, a test from the doctor showing they were in perfect physical health with no disease he could catch before accepting any offer. Shizuo was already ahead in that department in other words.

"Sh-Shizu-chan... would you be offended if I asked how many people you've been with?"  
"Fourteen," he answered wrapping his arms around Izaya's waist," in the past six years" the twenty-four year old answered. His first being the girl whose hip he broke in high school.  
"Fifteen if I include you but I won't because this is different than one night stand" Shizuo explained and Izaya nodded slowly.

"Hmn... seven... not counting you... because mine were all one night stands too..." His first had paid him a small fortune for his time too but he hated it. In fact before Shizuo he'd found sex to be almost bothersome as he would up with very little pleasure for himself.

"Truthfully if I gotta admit... few them I slept with just to get out of owing a debt" he sighed leaning his head back, "but Tom persuaded me too so it more like quick and sloppy, nothing meaningful," he explained as he cupped some water in his hands and poured it gently over Izaya's head. Izaya whined a little at the water being poured on his head, moving his wet bangs out of his eyes, blinking a little.

"If we're being honest about past partners I didn't particularly enjoy any of the people I was with before you... and they all paid me too," He said the last part in a bare whisper, hoping the blonde didn't catch it.

"Good, I'd be mad if you had," Shizuo murmured, kissing the informants wet forehead and opting to ignore what he had, in fact, heard.  
"You're also the first one I submitted to..." Izaya chuckled softly, and the first one to make him come twice and the first one to try making Izaya feel good... There were a lot of firsts for Izaya when it came to Shizuo but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit that either. The blonde looked at Izaya quizzically for a minute before averting his eyes slightly.

"You're the first one I've kissed" he admitted. Izaya blinked at that and grinned.  
"That makes me happy Shizu-chan..." he mumbled, kissing the blonde lightly in response. He kissed back, cupping Izaya's chin, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised with how open they were being with each other. He sighed softly closing his eyes as water dripped down his face and neck. Whatever god was out there he swore, this better not be some sick joke; because if it were, he would kick their ass for playing with his and Izaya's hearts… but even if it was, Izaya wasn't going back, not now. Already he was latching on to Shizuo with his heart, and he wanted to remain with Shizuo... even if they did piss each other off time to time Izaya could tell now.

Namie had described it to him once, what this feeling was and there was a deeper instinct that told him. He was in love with Shizuo. Quite likely he had been for a while, he had just also hated Shizuo too. But now the hate was gone, and that left everything else raw and exposed... and it felt better that way. Izaya had successfully begun grab at pieces of Shizuo and tear them away, discovering new layers as he went.

Shizuo enjoyed the freedom it brought. He'd stood apart from everyone, afraid to grasp on and had hid these feelings. Izaya now had the chance to understand and discover Shizuo and likewise he had the same opportunity, He wanted to discover all the underlying nerves that made up this black haired man in his lap and never let him go. His heart felt like it was shuddering and it was like it was just bleeding love for Izaya. Izaya smiled as he finally pulled away, licking half his upper lip quickly.

"Mmn... we keep this up and we're gonna have sex again~" He teased softly... not that he would mind.  
"Wouldn't mind, but it's already late and I do have work," Shizuo sighed, grabbing for the shampoo bottle to start washing Izaya's hair, loving the feel of the soft black locks.  
"Mmn, I know... and if you're tired you'll be cranky and if your cranky you'll smoke... and you taste really good when you haven't been smoking~" Shizuo pinched the informants cheek at Izaya's comment.

"...maybe I'll quit" he said but left it open to make the flea fret on whether he would or not. He would though. Izaya merely smiled and stole the shampoo bottle to wash Shizuo's hair. Shizuo was, after all, washing Izaya's and he wasn't about to let him just get away with it. The blonde chuckled and slouched down some so Izaya could reach.

* * *

When their bath was done and in pajama's Shizuo leant Izaya a t-shirt which was 2 sizes too large for the smaller informant and tried to find some boxer that would fit Izaya too, but Shizuo noted he was much larger than Izaya. Izaya told him he would make do with just a shirt -it did result in his remarkably sexy legs being very visible though- and cuddled up to Shizuo happily in the bed. Izaya's was more comfortable, but Shizuo's would do too.

Shizuo liked to sleep on his right side facing the wall, and tended to curl his right arm up under the pillows. Tonight however he lay on his back and held Izaya close, finding that feeling Izaya's heart beat against his ribcage soothing somehow. Izaya normally slept facing the door of his bedroom. Tonight though he rested his head on Shizuo's chest and listened to Shizuo's heart pumping gently, the sound soothing him immensely. He fell asleep quickly like that, his dreams peaceful.

* * *

Izaya: It's not over yet either... is it?  
Seliphra: Obviously not...  
Shizuo:** I guess people should review to remind Seliphra to update this more often...**  
Seliphra: And other things... if I can find the time to write... it's tough with two jobs you know...


	14. A Change

**A/N: So it's been about a million years since I updated anything so HERE YA GO! *tosses chapter out* I finally managed to find time to edit, but here's my excuse: I have two jobs and work about 60 hours a week and around 6 days a week, when I do get a day off I generally sleep all day and do laundry. Aside from that I'm also visiting my Dad when I can(he's in the hospital again, unfortunately the cancer has moved again up into his skull and there are two tumours on his skull and working their way into his brain) Doctors say less than six months so I'm basically trying to get as much time with him as possible in. Aside from those the odd visit with friends and I have no time left for anything... **

**I'll try to update again, YukirinSnow can poke me again now that she has a computer again ^^;**

* * *

It was the most, peaceful sleep Shizuo had in years. He didn't dream of falling buildings, or notorious red eyes. Not about mods breaking in his front or Zombies nomming on his brains. Instead he dreamt solely of the human smile Izaya Orihara could use. It was a rare smile to see indeed, and in fact only Shizuo had ever seen it. Izaya woke with an odd sound. It took him a moment but he placed it as Shizuo's alarm clock buzzing annoyingly from somewhere. It was a moment or two later that the sound shut off and became non-existent.

"Go back to sleep," came Shizuo's gruff voice as he gave a slight yawn. The lights of Ikebukuro's night life were just beginning to blink out of existence with the rising sun and Shizuo began to slide from the bed carefully. Izaya frowned and watched Shizuo quietly.

"You always get up this early?" He mumbled softly.  
"Try to grab the scum trying to escape debts" he whispered, trying not wake Izaya up too much. If he was quiet enough the informant could go back to sleep for a few hours. Grabbing his clothes he went to change in the bathroom. He also started a quick little breakfast of Toast, egg, tomato, and lettuce and wrapped up an extra for Izaya putting a note on the fridge. When he was dressed, smelt of a little cologne and had eaten, he quietly snuck back into his room to grab his cellphone.

He also tried to steal a kiss. Izaya's lips turned up in a small grin, not quite back to sleep yet, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck for a brief moment.  
"See you later I guess..." he murmured softly causing a light chuckle to escape the blonde.  
"There's breakfast in the fridge for you when you want it" he said and then left.

* * *

Izaya slept a few more hours, waking around eleven which was a little late for him. The informant ate and then tried to figure out what the best course of action was. Should he wait here for Shizuo? Go home? Go find him working? Either way, Shizuo true to his promise had washed Izaya's clothes and they were folded neatly on the edge of the couch for him.

* * *

Somewhere down in South Ikebukuro Shizuo stood up with Tom having a coffee break when Tom glanced at Shizuo.  
"Not having a smoke?" he asked since it was naturally Shizuo's morning ritual to do so.  
"Naw think I'm gonna quit" he said making Tom sputter his coffee.

"Ah...hot! Hot!" He gasped, blinking at the blonde,"...You're...thinking of…quitting" he repeated the words slowly. Shizuo whose main vice for calming down when meeting Orihara Izaya was smoking, and he was thinking of quitting. After all, what did he need it for now? He got something much better than a cigarette when he met up with Izaya now.

Speaking of which, the informant had decided to head for home. He had a meeting anyways so it wasn't like he could stick around forever though he did want to. He happened to walk passed the place Shizuo and Tom were... ah... he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say hi or ignore Shizuo completely now. Or maybe he was supposed to just start running and pretend? But how could he... he didn't care if others knew...

Shizuo spotted Izaya pretty much from a mile away and so did Tom; the debt collector however instantly sensing possible tension and try to avoid a conflict tried to distract Shizuo... until Shizuo floored him by waving at the flea casually. The world definitely was at its end. Izaya smiled pleasantly back and waved before heading off but he did text Shizuo after he was out of sight.

[I have a meeting tonight... but can I see you tomorrow?] Izaya texted and Shizuo glanced at his cellphone and Tom was even more confused now.  
[What time? I might be working…] the blonde replied. "W-w-what was all that about?" questioned Tom now glancing at his precious kouhai and to where the sneaky informant had just been.

"We had a long, long talk the other day and decided it would be best for the both of us to try and get along," Shizuo shrugged and left it at that.  
[When are you done work? I can meet you] was the reply Shizuo got from Izaya. Tom merely shook his head and then sighed, deciding it could be worse. He had no idea though...

[...mmm, I'll text you when I'm off. Depends on how many debts we have to go after.] He said before closing his phone and finishing his milk. Strange as it felt to be texting Izaya so casually, he rather liked being able to have a conversation that didn't start with 'you piss me off' and finish with 'this is why I hate you.'

Izaya replied with just [k] and smiled. He was enjoying this... it was later his mood was ruined when another client asked for his body. This made a dilemma for Izaya though. He and Shizuo... he was in love, that was certain, but he wasn't sure about what Shizuo felt for him. If Shizuo didn't love him he may as well, but if Shizuo did Izaya wasn't going to bend regardless of how much they offered him in exchange. He hoped Shizuo would be done work quickly now…

* * *

Izaya: So what am I gonna cheat on Shizu-chan? Is that the angst you warned about?  
Shizuo: ...  
Seliphra: I wouldn't warn about potential plot twists silly~, but no th angst is for more serious things~  
Shizuo: To bad you trended a little with the angst...  
Seliphra: Quiet you. Now then, review if you liked it and you guys can poke me too to keep me updating, I know I'll neglect this again otherwise *feels bad, truly does*


	15. Rumour Mill

**Hey look I updated with relative expediancy...**  
**Here's a tip guys, NEVER work on your days off... it fucking sucks. I ate at nine this morning and I am only now getting a second meal at 11pm...**

* * *

Shizuo was finishing with the last customer of the night. His finally peaked by the guys stupid rambling and the monster of Ikebukuro lashed, out albeit no vending machines were thrown and all traffic signs remained in their rightful spots. He did however throw the man who they were supposed to be collecting from and Tom almost –almost- laughed.

"Fuck off and pay your fucking debt, it ain't that hard! If ya got money to be fucking around in the clubs you got money to pay the damn debt!" Shizuo yelled and the man cowardly dug out his wallet. Shizuo stalked towards the nearest vending machine that sold smokes and as he was about to pop in the change he remembered, he said he was going to quit. With a sigh he popped out his phone and text the flea.

[yo, finished work] Izaya smiled and texted back the moment his phone buzzed.  
[You work tomorrow or no?] He needed to tell Shizuo his own feelings. If Shizuo responded one way Izaya would turn down the offer he had received earlier, he'd told them he needed to think on it before accepting.

[Just for the morning and part of the afternoon] he answered trying not to get too long in his explanations via text. He felt a little warm hearted now talking to Izaya. The idea of being secret lovers enthralling to say the least, though he knew he was feeling all sorts of things for the flea, the crush quickly blossoming into something akin to connection or caring.

[Come over tomorrow after work? My whole afternoon and evening is free so...] It was strange... it was wrong, this relationship went against everything they used to be... but it felt so right, how the hell could it be wrong? Because people couldn't understand, how two monsters could possibly love one another, especially after years of chasing down one another with the urge to kill. How many times had they'd destroyed the city? Framed one another? Played petty games of cat and mouse? How many times had they just loved to hate one another?

[Yeah sure.] Shizuo texted back then sent a quick txt after that, [no one else will be there right?]  
[Namie has tomorrow off] He assured Shizuo. She refused to work weekends and tomorrow was Saturday. He frowned then and sent a second message [Bring a Yukata... there's a festival so if you wanna go to that or something...]

[kay, we kinda skipped at the beginning of the one last night didn't we?] he answered back, though he worried, Izaya was texting him sure, but it wasn't his usual cocky, confident self.  
[Something the matter?]

[It's nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow, 'kay?] The thought of having to say he loved Shizuo was... it made his heart beat rapidly and his body sweat... it made him shake a little even, he was so nervous. The response made Shizuo frown, definitely not like the flea at all. He dialed Izaya's phone number then instead. Izaya sighed and picked up, making sure his voice sounded normal when he did.

"Shizu-chan~? What's the matter~?"  
"Don't lie to me... you ain't one to hold back when it comes to gloating about something," he said knowingly. Shizuo had ripped Izaya open in ways the informant never thought possible and easily read him like an open book.

"I'd... rather talk in person about it..." He sighed, knowing there was no point in pretending with Shizuo.  
"You sure?" he asked softly over the line now. If it was important enough to be said in person it must be serious.  
"Yeah... if you really want to you can come over now but... it can wait a little while too" He didn't want to bother Shizuo like that for just this.

"Tomorrow... we'll talk tomorrow 'kay?" He promised, first he had to go see Shinra.  
"Yeah" He smiled, "See you then~" Izaya hung up and sighed. Then he trolled the internet a while but there was nothing interesting there. The only other place to go would be the dollars site, and rumors were already rolling around.

[Did you see Shizuo today? Izaya waved right at him and Shizuo waved back!]  
[Yeah! What the hell! I thought they hated each other?] Izaya read the lines and smirked. Oh, if they only knew...  
[KYAAAAA! It's so Shizaya! or Izuo!] another read and one had a frowny emoticon.  
[I was so expecting a few vending machines to go flying today! nothing happened! =(((] Izaya laughed now and typed in his own message.

[Maybe they decided to be friends? I mean we should be grateful! No more mass destruction!] He typed.  
[Yeah guess you're right~] was someone's reply.  
[Oh, oh! I need to draw this! Pictures, pictures!]  
[Think they'll become new celebs of Ikebukuro if they start being friends?]  
[They will if they kiss~] Izaya grinned when he typed that. Maybe now they would have to... another message came in though that was an attack at Izaya.

[Maybe the 'Monster of Ikebukuro' will be able to hold down a decent paying job, without Orihara trolling him and fucking it up]

Izaya flinched at that. He did know it was himself who was to blame for most of that but he hadn't cost Shizuo all of his jobs either. He opted not to type anything though and closed out of the chat area deciding that heading to bed early tonight might be in his best interest. He knew people liked Shizuo better than they liked him. Hell, Izaya knew his own sisters liked Shizuo more than they liked him. They had tried to kidnap him a few times saying it was to give to Shizuo so they could meet Kasuka. He shook the thoughts from his mind now, heading upstairs and bathing, then changing into his sleep wear before climbing in bed and passing out.

* * *

The next day Shizuo packed a bag with a change of clothes, a Yukata and some sleep wear if he ended up staying at Izaya's. He was anxious however; worried about what was bothering Izaya so much it had to be said in person. Shizuo had also asked Shinra to do an STD test for him the night before and would pick it up later from Celty when she did some jobs. Shinra had done these before so it didn't raise any questions and he had Shizuo tested quickly, proclaimed him clean and gave him paper on the spot.

"Getting involved with anyone for once?" He asked out of concern for his friend, he knew Shizuo generally did one-nighters but he wanted to see the other settle down.  
"Maybe.." he said half true half not. He was falling in love with Izaya, but he wasn't about to tell Shinra who the object of his affections were either. He wanted to concrete it all...make it right before he stepped farther down that road. He didn't want to get hurt.

"Well... if you do then good luck!" He said cheerfully. Izaya was probably waiting for Shizuo, bored and channel flipping the blonde assumed.  
"Worry 'bout your own relationships," Shizuo growled back and left heading for Izaya's. Shinra shook his head, smiling. He let it go though, and went back to whatever he had been doing before.

* * *

Seliphra: So a bunch of you are wondering when we get to the mpreg... patience lovlies, it is coming, I promise!  
Izaya: This story has another 40 chapters at LEAST ne~?  
Shizuo: *Refuses to participate in the postscript*  
Seliphra: Yes it does~! *ignoring Shizuo*  
Izaya: And Shizu-chan will be the pregnant one ne~?  
Shizuo: *still refusing.*  
Seliphra: Err... well about that it IS sorta... Shizaya... so... no... now then... **please review to let us know what you thought**, this chapter was a bit ... well slower but it picks up again~! We needed to fill in things for later plot.


	16. An Offer

**It's my day off tomorrow and I have a fever and can't sleep so here I am at three in the morning giving you a chapter I meant to upload yesterday... woops... at least you didn't have to wait three months again though amiright?**

**Hopefully I got all the spelling errors but I was working today short staffed with a fever... be nice to your barista's... it's a tough job 'specially in the mall... =/**

**On a side note for those of you reading my other stories I have not abandonded them... I've just been too stressed to actually write anything, hence you're getting an rp that was finished... last year.**

* * *

It was about 45 minutes later when Shizuo arrived at Izaya's and for one knocked like a normal human being. Izaya grinned and rolled off the couch and opened the door letting Shizuo in.

"Hey~" His smile was so real it might have scared another person. The blonde was a little startled as if in the day they'd spent apart he'd forgotten Izaya could smile that way and smirked.

"Hello" he greeted stepping in and putting his bag down before he looked at Izaya again,  
"So... what happened yesterday?" Shizuo questioned, "actually wait I have something for you" he said reaching into his back pocket for the little envelope with his results for Izaya. Izaya blinked and read them then nodded, putting them away.

"Thanks..." Izaya mumbled sheepishly, "and I... I just wanted to say I... I think I love you..." Shizuo was startled by the confession, suddenly his face began to heat up and he cringed back just slightly embarrassed by such raw words. Izaya frowned a little. Shizuo's reaction was probably not good right?

"I just... wanted to... I just wanted to say it... so... sorry if I..." Shizuo cut Izaya off with a kiss, both possessive and tender and broke it soon after.  
"I think I'm in love with you too" the blonde breathed softly. Izaya blinked and then he smiled, his arms wrapping around Shizuo now. This was good... yes, he was happy to hear that from Shizuo and he felt like something had happened to his heart again, like it had just grown three sizes for Shizuo, the new space already filled with emotion. He nuzzled into Shizuo's chest lightly, still smiling.

"What else is wrong?" Shizuo questioned curiously, "You seemed down about something else"  
"I just wanted to... make sure you loved me too. Because... if it's mutual then that makes us a couple right?" Izaya smiled at the thought.  
"Thought that was clarified two days ago" the blonde muttered, walking further into the apartment.

"Yeah... but... I mean really confirmed since... never mind... it doesn't matter now so... which festival do you want to go to?" the informant asked, a playful smile upon his lips.  
"Which ones are happening?" Shizuo asked curiously, "and do you want supper first or after?"  
"We can eat there, they'll have stuff..." Izaya decided. He pulled up information on the three festivals being held in the area and what was available at each of them.

"We'll go to the one you want" he said stretching and going back to grab his bag and pull out his folded Yukata.  
"Hmn... that one then," It had the best fireworks display and Izaya liked watching it every year. He went upstairs then pulling his own out though he wasn't sure how Shizuo would react... still he pulled it on. It was white; the shoulders were pink though along with everything below the white strip that ran along his chest and upper back. He wore it open, a plain white Yukata and a black sash to tie it underneath the pink garment. Then he went downstairs again to see if Shizuo had changed yet.

Shizuo had, the Yukata slightly similar except he wore a white Yukata underneath and below his hips the white began to face into a pretty cobalt blue. He wore a shorter Yukata coat with white shoulder and the sleeves again faded to the cobalt.

"You look good in blue..." Izaya said with a smile, his head tilting to his right a little.  
"Got told that a lot in high school" he murmured back then blushed, Izaya looked like he could be a very prestigious yakuza wife in that Yukata… just give him a pink obi and longer hair…

"So..." The ravenette smiled and went right to Shizuo's side, "Shall we~?"  
"Yeah," Shizuo answered, offering his arm which was just a bit odd but it felt right even if he got laughed at. Izaya merely smiled and hooked his arm with Shizuo's, and together they walked like that to the festival. At least they didn't look so out of place when they got there... Shizuo was very interested too in this Festival; it looked more dynamic then the last one and like more was going on.

* * *

"So, where to first?"  
"Oh..." Izaya tugged Shizuo to a stand selling food, his stomach growling lightly. Shizuo glanced at it and looked to Izaya.  
"You like Yakisoba?" he questioned since he knew Izaya had an affinity for fatty tuna.

"Yeah, I like most things if they aren't too sweet," He placed his order and sat. Ootoro would always be his favourite, but this was good too. Shizuo placed an order too and paid the tender before settling next to Izaya. Izaya didn't comment on Shizuo buying this time. Besides, Shizuo would find his next bank statement to be remarkably higher than what Izaya had said and Izaya had warned his bank not to authorise any transfers from Shizuo's account. Shizuo was just being a boyfriend and paying for his date like a gentleman in his mind but Izaya was the type to go dutch.

"Do they have any sort of plays?" Shizuo asked after a moment, "or even dances?"  
"They have a shadow puppet play, and a dance too, but that's later on in the evening, after the fireworks..."  
"We can stay as long as you like. I don't work tomorrow" the blonde offered, almost hopefully. Shizuo looked around with quiet contentment, taking in the festival sights. Izaya smiled and nodded his agreement, deciding they should stay for a while.

"Y'know if Ikebukuro had festivals... it might be a nicer place," Shizuo mused. Izaya laughed when Shizuo mentioned Ikebukuro and nodded again.  
"Ahh, it's one of the reasons I chose Shinjuku you know~"  
"Not because I was throwing vending machines at you" the blonde questioned with a smirk.

"Mn, honestly? The other reason I chose Shinjuku was its proximity to Ikebukuro. I... I didn't mind so much when you threw stuff at me... I like this better though~" Shizuo was quickly finding it hard to have a conversation with Izaya and then spoke rather loudly as though determined to speak about something else.

"I'm thinking of taking up a second job," he announced.  
"Oh? What would you do?" Izaya asked his expression curious and his tone more so.  
"Not sure yet... maybe… maybe I'll try bartending again," he said he had the licence for it. He hadn't tried to go back to that kind of job in years. Izaya nodded, he knew Shizuo had enjoyed that before the informant had gotten him fired… although…

"Hm... I was wondering actually... if you don't mind body guarding I could always use someone strong..." He hoped Shizuo would take the hint and the blonde did, blinking in surprise. Izaya was offering him a job after all.  
"You need a body guard?" he asked finally, when he composed himself again a moment later.

"I work with dangerous people sometimes you know... and they don't always like to pay for the information I sell... sometimes they try to rob me... hell, someone stabbed me once," Izaya pointed out. Shizuo vaguely remembered Izaya getting stabbed.

"Okay...I'll be your body gaurd" he said.  
"There would be a few conditions you know..." He wanted Shizuo with him all the time. He would work around schooling schedules though for the blonde's sake, he did want Shizuo to have a job he enjoyed.

"Like what?" Shizuo asked gently, wondering where this would go.  
"Like... you would have to work for only me. But I'll pay more too; you can even name your own price. I won't meet clients during school so you'll be okay there... and I never meet clients on weekends so you'll be free to do as you please most of the day...but y-you would live with me too..." He said the last one softly, he knew Shizuo might disagree but if he did it didn't mean the end of their relationship either. Shizuo was a little silent for a few minutes, and that made Izaya nervous so when the blonde finally spoke it was a slight relief to Izaya.

"Quit... quit being a debt collector?" he questioned, "And wait... what about Namie and the others do you..." he was silent again thinking it over," you'd be comfortable everyone knowing?" It was a fair question. The two of them living together would raise a number of questions after all and slowly Izaya nodded, a small frown touching his lips.

"Yes. I would be comfortable with that..."  
"Heh... I get to see Shinra have a heart attack then~" Shizuo wrapped an arm around Izaya's shoulders.  
"Order up" called the tender of the Soba booth and Shizuo stood to retrieve them. Izaya laughed at that. Yes, all of the people who knew them would think the world was ending... though that Otaku chick would just ask who was on top... Izaya smiled and thanked the man for the meal before slurping happily -and politely- the delicious meal. Shizuo enjoyed his own and while he did looked around for some games.

"How are the twins?" he asked eyeing a particular event.  
"Demonic... otherwise Mairu stole the bra off another girl's back and threatened her with thumbtacks after openly declaring her bisexuality in front of the entire class... and Kururi apparently kissed a boy..." Izaya shrugged his right shoulder as if this were typical of any family though it definitely wasn't and Shizuo chuckled.

"Really?" He asked with a grin," I'll be back" he said putting his half eaten soba down and going over to the gold fish stand.

* * *

Seliphra: Wooo~!  
Izaya: How long is this date...?  
Shizuo: Multiple chapters apparently, but there's also some smut at the end...  
Seliphra: Ayup... by the way readers... nice shoe laces...  
Izaya: *stares at Seliphra blankly*  
Shizuo: *shakes head quietly* **The author would love it if you reviewed... they keep her motivated to post more frequently so if you like the story and want more, than review**... if not... then what are you doing reading chapter 16?


	17. Tanabata

**Tadaa~! I update when I have a day off... I haven't got many so please bear with me =P Next day off: Some time after next saturday .w.**

**Also for the UMPTEENTH TIME  
**

**THIS IS ALREADY FINISHED. I AM NOT WRITING ANYTHING, IT'S BEEN FINISHED FOR OVER A YEAR, DO NOT OFFER SUGGESTIONS OR SAY WE SHOULD DO THIS THING OR THAT THING AND MAKE IT BETTER THERE IS NO CHANGING IT. Normally I'm fine with it but would you people READ THE AUTHOR NOTES ALREADY? I have said a few times, this was an RP I did with someone ELSE. This is finished, you need to STOP telling me what I should do with this because the story is sitting in a giant document ALREADY FINISHED.  
**

**Sorry if I offended anyone just now, but for fucks sake, every other chapter SOMEONE is saying I should do this or that or whatever and it WON'T change anything! If this were one I was actually WRITING then fine, whatever, I do welcome it then but I have already said this is a complete story and all I'm doing is editing and posting!  
**

* * *

Izaya tilted his head to one side and watch curiously. He knew Mairu and Kururi still got mad if he didn't bring them a goldfish after the festival season but... Shizuo looked like he swore a couple times when he broke the fish net but soon he caught two colorful fish and had them put in small pales and wrote names on the sticky note for pick up later. He then returned to Izaya's side.

"Maybe if they get the responsibility they can calm down,"  
"Hmm... good idea~" Izaya smiled a little, hoping Shizuo was right but he doubted it.  
"So when would you start for me? I-If you want the job anyways..."  
"Let's tell everyone at Shinra's tomorrow, and then I'll talk to Tom," the blonde said finishing his meal.

"Alright~" For tonight they could just enjoy the festival. Izaya wondered though, Shizuo had now won a lovely set of knives -which Izaya was currently carrying on him- and two goldfish, one for each of his sisters. Izaya had to win Shizuo something too or he would start feeling bad. If Izaya even mentioned it though Shizuo would throw the flea across Shinjuku into Tokyo bay. Izaya had done so much for him already, paying off debts, giving him a good paying job...a non crappy apartment, a lover, and even paying his schooling. Paying 100 yen to play a shooting game to win some knives or 95 yen for a goldfish game was not even close to repayment.

Then again if one counted all the bad Izaya had done too –and that was what Izaya was counting... costing Shizuo thousands in debts, numerous jobs...getting him run over by trucks, suspended, shot... still, he supposed they would even out eventually.

"Mmn, wanna watch the shadow theater?" He asked. It was on before the fireworks.  
"Yeah, okay," and he stood up offering his hand to Izaya. Izaya smiled and took it, they could pick the fish up later after all, after the dance since the games closed much later than that. He leaned down then.

"You know you're cute when you smile," and Shizuo pecked his lips before letting Izaya lead the way to the shadow puppets. Izaya felt his cheeks turn pink at the compliment but he gave Shizuo's and a light squeeze and led the way there.

It was a love story, about a man and woman who were separated by a river of stars, but once a year all the fish would make a bridge so that they might meet every so often. Shizuo stood behind Izaya his arms wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders as he watched with a soft smile, the story sweet and alluring. Izaya merely leaned back into Shizuo's chest, smiling too as he watched. They hadn't done this play in a while and he did like it. Though he knew if anyone tried separating him from Shizuo nothing would stand in the way of Izaya getting back to him. The show ended and they milled outside with the others.

"Mmn... if we go now we can get a good view of the fireworks~"  
"Lead the way then," Shizuo smiled, seeing the sky had grown dark enough for the fireworks now. Izaya grinned, taking Shizuo's hand and leading the way. They found a good spot too, Izaya knew the best one and he knew the show was spectacular every year. Shizuo noted it was rather secluded from everyone else, and he was grateful for that because it meant that he could be alone with Izaya. Izaya sat and leaned against the blonde, truly happy. This was nice... he really wished they had fucked in high school now, they could have saved each other years of irritation, jobs, money and more.

Soon the sky was lit up with colors, pink, blue, green, red, gold, and many others. The loud boom tended to leave Shizuo deaf for a moment or two and when one particularly loud one echoed he leaned down and whispered something in Izaya's ear.

"I really do love you" Izaya barely caught it, but he did and smiled, turning a little and pulling the others lips to his own, arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck. He kissed back and pulled the informant closer, running his fingers through Izaya's hair and smiled. Maybe they should skip the dance but either way this way turning into a pretty sweet date. It certainly ranked as number one at this point for Izaya. He didn't care which they did but the show ended soon too and Izaya sheepishly pulled his lips away. People were about to come and he'd rather not be caught making out with his lover.

"What do you want to do now?" they could go to the dance or back to Izaya's and Shizuo could mix them some drinks.  
"Mmn... well there is the dance... either way we have to pick up those fish~" Izaya could not care less if they stayed for the dance, they could always have a private one at his place after all.

"Come on... you never attended the school festival bon fires so let me teach you the steps," he said they could stay for one dance. Izaya pouted cutely but agreed in the end.  
"Alright, it won't kill me I suppose... but for the record I can dance, I merely chose not to," Shizuo laughed at that though.

"Think of it as observing your precious humans… you haven't done that for a few days right?" he questioned.  
"Mmn..." Izaya looked torn now, "Oh... alright! Let's go," Shizuo laughed a hearty, booming laugh at that as he walked up to the blazing bon fire the sound of Taiko drums, playing music as people danced around the bon fire with their chosen couples smiles on their faces. Shizuo lead him into it with a grin.

Izaya couldn't help the smile he wore now. And with Shizuo he no longer smirked coldly or cruelly, no longer had something evil behind a smile... he felt like he was someone else to smile naturally this easily but Shizuo, it seemed, didn't just bring out Izaya's worst... but his best too.

The blonde smiled too, Shizuo hadn't smiled the freely since before Kasuka ate his pudding as a child and he tried to throw the refrigerator at him. He hadn't laughed this happily since he'd trashed that store. He was pleased in indescribable ways, but even Shizuo knew there was still more to Izaya that he had to discover, understand and dig down deep. Izaya was still wary of him he could tell but it didn't bother him, he'd happily peel away each nerve till he found that one that spilled all those secrets to him.

Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck when they found a spot, his smile one of true happiness as they began to dance; Because of the pink kimono no one really gave much attention to Izaya, thinking he was just a tom-boyish girl and Shizuo happily dance despite the height difference and soon the music change and Shizuo was becoming drunk with this sweet dream.

"Your place?" Shizuo asked lightly. Izaya grinned and kissed Shizuo lightly, though he had to stand on his toes a little to do it.  
"Yeah~" He murmured though Izaya made sure they picked up the fish. He knew Mairu and Kururi would be visiting soon anyways.

* * *

Seliphra: So there's smut in the next chapter...  
Izaya: Meaning people should review so that you remember to post it right?  
Seliphra: Right.  
Izaya: You're too absent minded...  
Shizuo: Why is this so fluffy?!  
Seliphra: Because we haven't set the angst bomb off yet.


	18. Perfect

**Just got home from visiting Dad at the hospice, wifi there sucks. Was in the emergency room tuesday for appendictis-like symptoms. Turns out I hold stress in my abdomen and have to take time off work. so another update tomorrow (?)**

**Anywho, smut in this chapter Mpreg in chapter 20 though partly chapter ninteen too... first angst bomb should be a couple chapters (3-4?) after that~**

**I re-read this story to the end part... YUKIRIN WE MADE ME CRYYYY!**

* * *

When they got in the house Shizuo found his way to the kitchen and got two jars to put the fish in so they'd have room outside the bags. He loosened his Yukata too since it was getting stuffy. Izaya's was fine still, but then, he wanted Shizuo taking his clothing off too.

"Thirsty~?" Izaya asked shortly, watching the fish swimming in their jars.  
"A little" he said stretching and ruffled his hair as he removed the outer jacket of the Yukata.  
"Anything in particular?" He knew Shizuo wasn't one who drank a lot, and neither was Izaya though he didn't mind getting tipsy now and then.  
"Mm..." he was thinking it was a good night for a drink, "Any plum sake?" he asked. Izaya smirked a little.  
"Cupboard over the stove" He chuckled. Izaya only had one bottle left but he rarely drank anything. The blonde went to retrieve it and some sake cups.

"Namie usually drink all your liquor?" he asked.  
"No, I just rarely buy it," Izaya shrugged, sitting on the couch, his eyes on Shizuo. He approached with the bottle and set it down and poured one for Izaya first then himself.  
"Same here... If I drink it's usually at home alone and just a cooler or something," Shizuo shrugged.

"Mmn..." Izaya took a sip of the sweeter liquor, curling up next to Shizuo, head resting on his shoulder. "Yeah... I don't let myself drink around others... humans tend to take advantage of each other when drunk, so..." Though if anything it showed he was starting to trust Shizuo. Shizuo nodded quietly, taking a sip of his own glass.  
"I'm afraid someone will get past my defense and really hurt me" the blonde said honestly. It had been his fear and it had happened once... he'd come from having a couple drinks with Tom when he'd been shot by a member of the yellow scarves. Izaya sighed and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"Well then... here's to... here's to trust and to everything the future has in store for us, whatever it may be!" the informant chirped happily.  
"Didn't know your were one for toasts" Shizuo grinned then decided to add to it, "Here's to a future with you" he said. Izaya downed his drink when they tapped their cups together and set his cup down, pulling Shizuo into a kiss.

Shizuo was a little startled, but quickly sunk into it and decided Izaya was just wearing too many layers, so he pulled the clock holding his Yukata shut. It fell open easily and resulted in Izaya giving a light giggle, his own hands tugging at Shizuo's. Fair was fair after all and if Izaya was going to have that much skin exposed then Shizuo should too.

The blonde smirked, forgetting the rest of the Sake as he picked Izaya up and began to stagger upstairs with him to the bedroom. Izaya laughed again, nuzzling Shizuo's neck as they moved to the bedroom, his mind getting a little fuzzy alarmingly fast, but he supposed that happened when one mixed sake and sex like this.

The soft bed groaned under their weight, though it welcomed them all the same as Shizuo found Izaya's skin and began to leave new love bites for people to see and know that Shizuo Heiwajima was now the owner of Izaya Orihara, emotionally and physically in a completely compatible way. This was something Izaya didn't mind in the slightest, moaning softly with each love bite Shizuo marked him with and leaving a couple of his own. He was even comfortable underneath Shizuo now, though he had never thought it was possible before for him to enjoy being dominated so much.

Shizuo stripped Izaya naked and soon himself and licked a trail from the informant collar bone straight down his chest and stomach stopping to dip his tongue seductively in the pale man's navel. From there he stopped at Izaya's hip and bit a little roughly to mark him again, then found the prize; Izaya's slowly hardening member.

Izaya was becoming rapidly more aroused the further south Shizuo travelled and when Shizuo finally did reach his growing arousal Izaya moaned, one hand tangling in the soft blonde locks. Shizuo smirked inwardly as he pleasured Izaya in only a way he could. He pulled away, only slightly to grab for the lube and condom.

Izaya honestly didn't care now if Shizuo did wear a condom. He'd seen the clean test results and he couldn't exactly get pregnant and as a result he would be fine if Shizuo didn't use one. He was too lost in the moment right now though to voice it though and his eyes merely watched Shizuo's every movement greedily. Shizuo stopped though, deciding it felt better without a condom and dropped it, grabbing for the lube. He grinned softly as he poured some on his fingers, leaning down to take Izaya back into his mouth before he began to prepare him.

"Rough or gentle?" he questioned, and Izaya grinned widely.  
"Rough~" The informant purred, moving his legs out of the way to allow Shizuo better access. Shizuo smirked and slid his fingers into Izaya swiftly, biting the exposed thigh with a smile, sucking roughly on the skin.  
"Ah~!" Izaya's head fell back and he shifted his hips upwards, trying to drive Shizuo's fingers in deeper into his body. The tingle of pleasure he received grew rapidly into a bubbling and burning lust for more. Shizuo did just that pushing his fingers deeper having entered Izaya with two instead of one.

"Moan," The blonde demanded, as he licked up Izaya's stomach again, finding a pert nipple to abuse. The order alone caused Izaya to moan, but the pleasure coursing through his system wasn't helping either. As Shizuo licked up his body a second moan escaped him, his hips rolling hungrily. Shizuo grinned now, deciding to be mean and pulled away all together.

"You can do some work," He purred, moving to sit beside Izaya. Izaya scowled and then smirked, moving to straddle the blonde. He brought his lips to Shizuo's again before grabbing the lube and squirting some into his hand. He reached behind himself then, his hand running along Shizuo's erection to coat it well before easily pressing Shizuo inside his body though it did sting a little as he hadn't been quite ready. It took him only a moment to adjust though and he eagerly began moving.

Shizuo smiled, his own panting mingling with Izaya's. He thrust up when Izaya came down, a rumbling moan escaping him as he caught Izaya's lips in a passionate and rough kiss, moving to bite down and suck on the informant's neck, fully intending to full bruise him. Izaya moaned again his tongue and lips and teeth treating Shizuo in a similar manner as he rocked his hips into Shizuo's. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders to give himself more stability as he rode the other. Shizuo grunted and gripped the informant's hips, guiding him in the movements and broke the kiss, leaning forward to bite and nip his ear.

"Fucking hot," Shizuo hissed. Izaya moaned loudly, shivering at the sound of Shizuo's voice, the heat of his breath on his ear.  
"Mmn~! Ah~! Y-yeah~" It was hot and in multiple meanings of the word as Izaya's hair was starting to stick to his forehead. Shizuo meant it in all the meanings too, but after a bit he found he wasn't satisfied enough with this position and flipped them so Izaya was on his hands and knees and Shizuo thrust into him at a new angle, finding his prostate easily and ramming it with a new found passion.

Izaya moaned and whined in any position, but with Shizuo getting his sweet spot his limbs trembled and his moans echoed around the bedroom. He gripped the sheets as his release built rapidly. Shizuo was nearing it too, though it didn't help immunity to alcohol was low in both their case and normal restraint just did not factor in.

"Shizu-chan~! Shizuo! SHIZUO!" Izaya came suddenly, his elbows giving out and his vision whiting out as his muscles clenched tightly around the organ inside him. Shizuo groaned and thrust in twice more before burying himself deep and spilled his seed inside of the other.

"Ah... Izaya..." Shizuo held himself up on shaky elbows, trying to catch himself before beginning to pull out. Izaya shivered lightly, unused to the feeling of having cum inside him. He liked it though he found. Shizuo's release was very hot and it felt right too. It felt like they were still connected for a little while even though they weren't. Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya's middle and tugged him close, panting and wanting to bask in the afterglow. Izaya smiled, turning a little to rest his head on Shizuo's chest, listening to the others heart beat and the deep sounds of breathing. He felt warm and fuzzy now, like everything was finally right and where it was supposed to be.

* * *

Seliphra: Baaah it's so fluffy I'm gonna diiiie!  
Izaya: Tche... this is so unlike me. *huffy*  
Shizuo: We know, that's why they did it~  
Izaya: I don't need that from you!  
Shizuo: Oh? Then what do you need from me?  
Seliphra: *pulls curtain to hide them from view and shuts the door* Well then uhh...  
YukirinSnow: **I guess people should review or you might forget to update tomorrow...**  
Seliphra: I probably will =w=


	19. What closet?

**bleh... 2 am and I am at llama's house... Yukirin made her poke me till I updated so here it is!**

* * *

It would be perfect until tomorrow when they told everyone.  
"Mmm," Shizuo sighed. Taking his time he got both them cleaned up and in pyjamas before he moved to lie in the bed, "so... are you inviting everyone here?"

"May as well, though it might be easier if you ask Shinra to invite everyone to his place. After all, most of them will refuse when they see my name..." Izaya frowned a little. He knew he wasn't liked much but it didn't matter to him as long as Shizuo cared about him.

"Yeah sure, you show up first that way when I show up they will become suspicious" Shizuo murmured, texting Shinra, "because why invite both of us right?"  
"Mmn... maybe I should be the surprise guest then? Make it like a hotpot party and I can crash it..." He always did want to have a hotpot party...  
"Okay," The blonde agreed and once the text was sent laid back to wait for the reply. Shinra replied soon that he'd love to have a hotpot party at his place but only if Celty could bring some of her friends too -some high schooler kids she'd bonded with. Shizuo replied sure why not, he honestly didn't care he knew them too and sent it off and settled down with Izaya.

Shizuo frowned when the sunlight woke him up in the morning, shining right into his eyes.  
"Too fricken' bright," he hissed softly, wincing. Izaya groaned a little and buried his face in Shizuo's chest to avoid the light. It felt like someone was driving a nail into his eyes when he had cracked them open and he didn't like it one bit. Shizuo pulled the covers up to avoid the sun, but he eventually grabbed his phone off the night stand and opened it to see the time.

"Mmmm… twelve-thirty…" he murmured, about ready to pass out again.  
"Shit! Twelve-thirty!" Shizuo shot up in the bed having promised Shinra he'd buy the ingredients for hot pot and be there by two o'clock.

"Ow... damn it, time to get up already huh?" Izaya yawned, covering his eyes. Advil and water and their hangovers would be gone soon enough.  
"Sorry," Shizuo was already out of bed grabbing his change of casual clothes and putting them on.  
"I gotta hurry..." he began to tug on his shirt, "and I'll see you at Shinra's okay?"  
"See you there~" Izaya smiled at him, but he motioned the other over too, "C'mere a sec though..." He murmured as he did so. Shizuo hopped over slightly as he pulled on a sock and leaned down, receiving a light kiss, as Izaya smiled lightly.

"Love you Shizu-chan..." He murmured and Shizuo blushed.  
"Yeah, love you too~" he said and disappeared out of the room after grabbing his cell.

* * *

An hour later a loud knock echoed on Shinra's door. Shinra opened it up and grinned.  
"Hey Shizuo-kun~! Come on in!" Celty waved to him quietly from the couch. She was catching up on her shows again. Shizuo had brought several bags of ingredients for the hot pot, drinks and the like.  
"Hey..." he said walking into the kitchen after kicking off his shoes. Something then occurred to him as he pulled out his phone.

[I'm at Shinra's, act like you usually would around him and me] he texted. Izaya frowned a little but sighed when he saw the message.  
[Alright, so be a trollish jerk?] He asked just to confirm. It might be fun but he would much rather just spend the whole time in Shizuo's arms.  
[Yeah, I want to shock the hell out of them] he smirked sending the message off adding a laughing face as well before he began to start on the hot pot listening here and there to Celty's show as the guests started to arrive one by one.

Soon everyone was there, even Kadota -though he'd been unable to lose Saburo, Erika or Walker for the day, all three insisting on coming with him- and the high schoolers who greeted everyone too. So everyone was milling about and enjoying themselves when Izaya finally showed up to crash the party, knocking on the door. Since no other guests were due it was bound to make Shinra and Celty wonder. Shizuo even gave them a questioning look, playing along with their scam.

"Shinra... did you invite anyone else?" he asked as he passed Kadota another beer.  
"No, better go see who it is," The doctor said and when he opened the door he gulped a little.  
"Shinra~! I heard you were having a party without me~!" Izaya teased, getting inside before the doctor could close the door and keep him out. Everyone heard it and their eyes quickly landed on Shizuo, who was pretending to glare and growl.

"Ah~? And Shizu-chan too ne~? My, my, Shinra, inviting that monster and not me~?" He smirked at Shizuo and nearly laughed when he saw the others worried and enraged expressions. Kida merely looked worried though Erika was fidgeting and looking between the two men with an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Fucking flea," Shizuo hissed," Izaaaya..." they were all prepared for the explosion… until Shizuo threw Izaya a canned drink and spoke next.  
"What took you so fucking long?" Shizuo asked resulting in a chuckle from Izaya.  
"Sorry~! Train was delayed since people kept holding the door open~" He caught the can easily and smiled pleasantly to the others who all wore looks of varying shock.

"Yeah, yeah, you were messing with some poor sap weren't you?" he questioned opening a pop himself leaning back on the counter smirking at everyone else's dead pan looks.  
"Shizu-chan is being mean~!" Izaya whined, cracking the drink open, "if I mess with a human it's always scheduled you know!" He chuckled a little now, seeing the expressions, "Oh my, Shizu-chan I think we've broken them~!" Shizuo glanced at everyone and grinned.

"Yeah... think we did" he said and even Celty's smoke looked like it was stiff in shock, "guess it would shock them even worse if we said we were dating~"  
"Hmn? I thought we were doing more than _just_ dating Shizu-chan~" He smirked now and then there was a squeal.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! TELL ME WHO'S SEME AND WHO'S UKE! RIGHT NOW!" Erika had stood and had snapped out of it sooner than anyone had. Shizuo winced at her voice before pointing to himself with a groan, coming to stand next to Izaya. Of course now they were snapping out of it though no one was entirely sure how to react. Izaya of course knew Shizuo hadn't answered her question quite yet so he smirked.

"Of course I top Erika-chan~" He lied with a brilliant smile.  
"Izaya!" Shizuo picked up the flea by the hood of his fur-trimmed jacket, "don't go lying and pissing me off!" he snapped.  
"Eh~? But it's fuuun! Besides as long as you know you're on top what does it matter~?" He grinned impishly at his lover.

"People getting the wrong idea," he said, setting him down. Shizuo shifted awkwardly now.  
"Alright ask your questions" he said to everyone. Izaya pouted at the other but Kida was glaring at Izaya.  
"He's faking. Izaya-san can't love." Shizuo's expression fell at Masaomi's words.  
"Alright... first off no one knows Izaya better than me," the blonde man growled, crossing his arms.

"He's sneaky, underhanded, irritating, a pain in the ass and definitely annoying, but he doesn't lie about that kind of stuff" Shizuo explained causing Izaya to blink.  
"I'm not irritating all the time..." The informant mumbled, actually sounding a little hurt by it. Shinra was getting dishes of food ready for everyone but he slipped something in to one of the bowls, handing it to Izaya.

"Eat up everyone~" The doctor grinned then. Shizuo huffed softly.  
"Plus he's redeeming himself," Shizuo murmured giving Izaya's hand a light squeeze before accepting a bowl from Shinra. Kida shook his head and muttered something but Shinra and Celty congratulated them while Erika muttered something about 'Shizaya'.

"Point is, I'm not going to be breaking buildings anymore, and it's gonna make it easier for me to go to university," Shizuo explained, sipping his drink.  
"Ah, yes I suppose it will since you won't be racking up more debt... mind you it'll take forever to clear that debt first right?" Kadota this time. He had his doubts like Kida; he just wouldn't be as forward about it.

"Ah, Shizu-chan that reminds me, I wired the money to you so you can finish paying them off entirely," Izaya decided he should mention it though he had sent an extra million more than he had promised initially.  
"Thanks" Shizuo said simply with a smile.

"Izaya decided to help since he'd helped cause most of it, also starting soon I'll be working for him as a body guard too so I'll be getting extra," Shizuo added. Izaya ate his food quietly and observed for the most part but before the evening was over Shinra, Celty, Kadota's group and Mikado believed the relationship was real. Kida and Anri were less certain of Izaya from their own experiences involving him.

* * *

A few hours passed and Shizuo was growing tired too though, he'd had a couple drinks with Kadota and his eyes were getting blurry, plus the warmth of Izaya's body in his lap wasn't helping either. The game of Truth or Dare was also starting to die down, and if Erika dared him to kiss Izaya for the thirty-seventh time he was going to stab her the exact same amount of times in the chest. Izaya told him to stop choosing Dare if she was asking though. Still it wound up being a fun enough night even if Shizuo was a bit drunk.

"Truth" he grunted out finally rubbing the bridge of his nose, not quite sure who had asked him and not caring to much either  
"Ah, Shizu-chan is getting tipsy and it's getting late, ne~?" He spoke before the question could be asked. He had a point too; it was getting a bit late now.  
"Agreed" said Shizuo patting Izaya's leg so the informant would stand up. He moved to put his empty beer bottle in the recycling and wave goodbye to everyone else. Shizuo was surprisingly a rather cuddly drunk… not that Izaya seemed to mind, for he had happily cuddled with the other the whole time they were there and when they left it was hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

* * *

Seliphra: They make the baby next chapter but we skipped the smut because we were tired at the time .w.  
Izaya: You. Did. WHAT?!  
Seliphra: Skipped... the... smut? *meek*  
Shizuo: *cracks nuckles*  
Seliphra: *gulps* I think if you placate these two they wont kill me.. **please review and placate them... and remind me to update**...


	20. The Morning After

**Here's the super late chapter .w.**  
**I have no time and when I have time I'm too tired to update so they're sorta sporadic... a bit... sorry .w.**  
**More smut coming soon plus Shinra's gonna have death threats against him in the next chapter =D **

**Also HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL! Hope 2013 treats everyone better than 2012 did =)**

* * *

Shizuo stumbled outside the bottom of the apartment building when they left and shivered.  
"Maybe I sss...hord call a cab home" he slurred out. Izaya called instead and told the man where to go, getting them both to Izaya's place. It was a little closer to Shinra's and he was wondering if their chain would continue. So far every time they had spent the night together they had also had sex. Unfortunately Shizuo's brain couldn't compute with his limbs... so if Izaya wanted sex he would have to do most of the work.

Not that Izaya would mind too much... He would if he knew what Shinra had slipped into his food... he wouldn't have eaten it if he'd known Shinra had slipped anything in it but he didn't know. And the drug had a pleasant side effect... it made him horny as hell. Shizuo fell onto the bed with a grunt and tried to pull his shirt off.

"'Zaya... it went well," Shizuo slurred out and Izaya grinned.  
"Well... it's going to get better now..." He murmured with a sly grin.

* * *

Come morning the informant was a bit sore though, he wasn't able to prep himself as well as Shizuo could do it. Either way he snuggled a little closer to his lover, smiling a bit. Shizuo was pumping off body heat like a furnace too and his head was pounding with the hangover he had. It was not forgiving at all, not in the slightest and he shifted hearing his cell.

"Shit... Tom," he muttered remembering he hadn't called his boss. Izaya smiled softly in response.  
"I'll go grab you some Advil or something..." He murmured, slipping out of bed and into the bathroom to grab that and some water. He knew Shizuo was going to need it. Shizuo dialed Tom's number and spoke to him for a minute or two before hanging up and laying back again.

"Damn, Izaya, ever heard of curtains?" Shizuo asked since the sunlight filtered into the room brightly. Izaya chuckled and closed the curtains before bringing over the water and pain killers.  
"Here..." He murmured, keeping his voice quiet to avoid aggravating the others hangover and Shizuo took them gratefully.  
"Why'd I drink, I don't like beer anyways" yet he'd drunk six with Kadota.

"Mmn, you were pretty drunk... I'll make breakfast if you wanna just lay here for now," He felt happy right now and he kissed Shizuo lightly. "Do you even remember last night at all?"  
"Remember feeling really good when we got back," Shizuo said with a soft smile from the bed, "Really good... and you looked real sexy."

"Mmn, you would feel good, and I'm _always_ sexy~... just for the record~" Izaya chuckled. He pulled on some clothing before kissing the blonde in his bed lightly and heading to the kitchen to cook. Shizuo nodded and rolled over into the bed and closed his eyes to sleep a little more, around noon he woke up and sighed getting up he reeked of alcohol and went to have a shower.

Izaya had breakfast waiting for him and was working on a request from Shiki when Shizuo got down. He'd dug some of the clothing Shizuo had brought with him out and laid them out for Shizuo before getting to work. Namie was there now too, cleaning quietly though she wondered who the extra food was for. When Shizuo was dressed and felt refreshed he started down the stairs, wearing a simple button up and black jeans.

"What time is it?" he asked not realizing Namie was there.  
"Twelve thirty," Izaya replied and Namie blinked, staring then shook her head and went back to cleaning. She didn't give a damn who Izaya slept with.  
"Damn." Shizuo muttered walking over, leaning down to kiss Izaya's temple before going to find food. Shizuo's tired brain had yet to even register Namie's presence at all; wanting to let his brain catch up with the rest of his body.

"Kitchen table but you may want to warm it up in the microwave," Izaya chimed gently after the other.  
"Ya" Shizuo called back and soon the sound of the buttons of the microwave being pressed and the fridge opened for some milk could be heard.  
"So what, are you keeping him then?" Namie finally asked. Izaya laughed lightly and grinned at his secretary.

"Don't worry Namie-chan, he'll be nice if you are~" She rolled her eyes at him and went back to what she had been doing.  
"Fuck!" Shizuo's voice boomed from the kitchen after a bit and he hissed, having burned his mouth on the food he'd heated up. He'd put it on too long. "ah" he got more milk to sooth the burn and decided to abandon the rest of the meal. It had tasted good till he'd forgot to blow on it. Izaya shook his head and smiled as he worked. He knew Shizuo was alright or he would have asked for help though his shout did startle Izaya and Namie, both jumping slightly. He came out after washing his dishes.

"I'm gonna head back to Ikebukuro" he said, mostly because Namie was making him nervous, hence why he'd stayed in the kitchen so long, he also had to talk to Tom about the job switch. If he was gonna be moving in with Izaya too he'd have to pack and tie up loose ends as well. and while he was down there he could pay off his debt.

"Alright," Izaya got up to say good bye properly at least, giving Shizuo a peck on the lips, "Coming back tonight or no?" He hoped Shizuo did but he didn't mind either way.  
"Maybe, unless you come and attempt a kidnapping~" Shizuo grinned, kissing back, "Maybe... I'll wait till the weekend…" he eyed Namie from the corner of his eye when he said this, the woman made him more than a little nervous.

"Alright. Gives you time to pack ne~?" Izaya pouted all the same, he did catch the sideways glance and it amused him that Namie would unsettle Shizuo so much. The blonde didn't like her, her brother had stabbed him through the hand and knees with pens.  
"Bye" he grabbed his bag and waved before leaving. This week would be far too long for either of their liking.

* * *

Izaya: Shizu-chan~ Namie makes you nervous~! How cuuuute~!  
Shizuo: Sh-shut up...  
Seliphra: She makes IzaIza nervous too, don't fret m'dear~  
Izaya: 'IzaIza'? *glare*  
Seliphra: Uhh... yeah... **review! SO I remember to update when I am not tired/busy/distracted .w.**


	21. Date Night

**A/N: Apologies for the long break but as most of you know my father has passed away and for a while I just didn't want to deal with anything... then I started back at work and got really sick a couple of times (still am from the second one but getting there) and so it's been a hectic two months or so for me (try all of 2012 was hectic)**

**Anyways, for this fic at least I am back, I have the co-author poking me to make sure I update.**

* * *

It was a long week for both of them though and Izaya became increasingly moody as it went on. By Friday he felt like he was a yo-yo, one minute happy as could be and then angry as hell for no apparent reason. He was truly appalled when he burst into tears over dinner on Thursday and Friday morning he woke feeling a bit queasy. Still he knew Shizuo would be there Saturday and it made him happy enough that he could endure the whole week, despite its many oddities.

* * *

Come Friday evening though, a knock on Izaya's door signaled Shizuo's arrival. He had a duffle bag of clothes and a box of the bartender outfits. Tom had taken his Television and stereo, since Shizuo didn't own the furniture in the apartment more a gift from the landlord. So he only came with his clothes. Izaya grinned when he opened the door, letting the other in happily. He was glad in a way that Shizuo had only his clothing but it was a bit sad too.

"Missed you..." He said honestly enough when Shizuo's boxes were put down. Shizuo blinked and smirked though.  
"What's with that expression?" he questioned, poking Izaya's cheek. "You look almost disappointed" he closed the door behind him. Izaya merely wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist and nuzzled his chest breathing his scent. It calmed him down. He'd been feeling low again and he had no explanation for it at all though Namie accused him of acting like he had PMS.

"I'm just glad you're here..." the informant murmured. That was a little startling to Shizuo as he wrapped his arm around Izaya, walking into the living room a little awkwardly before freezing.

"The hell is that?" he asked seeing a jar with a head in it.  
"Hm? Oh... right... Forgot to call Celty about that..." He mumbled blushing a little. Best he could come up with on the spot like this...  
"Call Celty about what…?" he asked, letting Izaya go so he could inspect it. Wait... it couldn't be possible. Shizuo picked up the jar slowly, staring at what was inside.

"Izaya... is this Celty's fucking head?"  
"Yes..." Izaya mumbled. Shizuo couldn't know how long he'd had it though, for all the blonde knew he'd just gotten it.  
"I'm trying to figure out how to surprise her with it, though I suppose I could just go over with it..."

"Where'd you get it?" Shizuo questioned now, as he slowly and cautiously set it down though his eyes remained locked on it. Izaya frowned a little at him though.  
"I can't reveal my sources, but it took a lot of resources to get it." That much was true. "At any rate she hates coming over if I call..." He'd been prepared for this anyways, he knew that if Shizuo moved in then he would have to give up Celty's head. Oh well... he hadn't intended for it to be in the open though when Shizuo got home. Shizuo stepped back from the desk now.

"That's... is there actual flesh and bone?" Shizuo asked and Izaya nodded.  
"Yes. I would assume so anyways. It certainly feels like an ordinary head anyways." Izaya supposed that the brain was different though, the same as the organs in Celty's body being different to a degree. He had read Shingen's reports after all.

"It's... It's creepy, can we put it somewhere else?" Shizuo asked.  
"Yeah," Izaya moved it to the book shelf and moved a couple of books in front of it for the time being. Once that was done Shizuo finally noticed Izaya seemed different.  
"You okay? You don't look too good" he said walking forward and pressing a hand to Izaya's forehead.

"Hm? Yeah, it's just been a stressful week I guess, should be fine by tomorrow~" The informant promised. He certainly felt better now that Shizuo was here but he worried secretly that the blonde would set him off... so far even small things had altered his mood drastically.  
"Maybe you should lay down and have a nap?" Shizuo suggested, pressing his own forehead to Izaya's now, worried he may have a fever or flu. He wasn't warm though and though he had been nauseated in the morning he felt fine now.

"Mm, I'm alright. Just need a good night's sleep tonight and I'll be fine~" Izaya promised, smiling a little.  
"Then no sex" The blonde said simply, not wanting to aggravate him at all. It still made Izaya's soft smile flip into a pout pretty quickly though.

"Fine, but I feel fine now..." Still he could tell Shizuo wasn't about to budge on that so Izaya would deal with it. Even if he was a little horny. After that it took a little bit of figuring out where Shizuo could put his clothes... it felt weird just putting them in with Izaya's so they ended up cleaning out one side of the dresser for Shizuo. The body guard then changed from his work outfit to casual and joined Izaya downstairs.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked having rented one he figured the informant would like.  
"Sure, may as well~" Izaya smiled. He liked movies, well, some anyways, "what movie?"  
"Mm... You said you liked children's movies so I rented 'Muppets take Manhattan'" he said holding up the case and making Izaya's smile widen.

"Oh, I did want to see that one~" He was happy with that and set it up quickly, leaning into Shizuo for the movie. Shizuo smirked and leaned back on the couch so Izaya was almost laying completely on top of him. Half way through the movie Shizuo was trying to contain his laughter... they'd broken the 4th wall at least ten times already. Izaya wasn't even trying to contain his own, and his laugh -his real laugh, not the 'I'm plotting something evil' chuckle- was incredibly cute in Shizuo's opinion. Shizuo smiled, enjoying it all together though he had to voice an issue with Fozzy.

"The hell... Waka-waka? Ain't even funny," he said.  
"Mmn, they can't all have good jokes, ne~?" Izaya smiled and kissed his lover lightly. "Hungry?" He asked then, Izaya was. He was starving.  
"Yeah... what do you want?" Shizuo questioned reaching to pause the movie.

"Hmmn, I'm not sure..." He wasn't craving anything really, just hungry as hell. Shizuo needed to think for a moment and then finally came out with a suggestion.  
"Pizza?"  
"Pizza works I guess..." It was high in fat but Izaya didn't care right now. He would watch what he ate tomorrow to balance it out and stay at the weight he wanted to.

"Sorry I just don't know what we could- actually if you're willing to wait…" he moved to get up, "I can cook something that might make your stomach feel better."  
"Mm? My stomach feels fine! I promise~!" Izaya whined a little, "but if you insist, I suppose I'd have to wait either way, ne?"

Shizuo got up and went into the kitchen with a smile. He had to rummage around to figure out where things were, but he started to cook up a soup and make a sandwich. The sandwich was a simple cucumber and cream cheese he'd learned to make from his mother and a chicken noodle soup with fresh carrots, celery, onion, and chicken slices. He also added a little hot sauce to help Izaya fight off whatever this was, having heard that sometimes this helped. Shizuo finally came out with a tray, with the sandwiches and bowls of soup.

"Here" he said, setting the meal down on the coffee table.  
"Wow... looks good~" Izaya smiled but he made sure Shizuo had made enough for himself too before eating.  
"Shizu-chan can cook well~" He said happily.

"Ah... my mom used to make it for me and Kasuka when we got sick as kids," he mumbled, eating his own. The hot sauce had always made Shizuo's nose run and he'd whined about it as a child. Izaya was fine with it though, he didn't mind spicy though he preferred bitter.  
"Mm... Mom always just gave me cough syrup and was done with it," Izaya found he liked the soup better.

"Yeah, she'd give us this cough syrup that tasted nasty," the blonde said, taking a bite of his sandwich, "Kasuka eventually convinced her to give us this grape flavoured one…"  
"We got a nasty one too at my place but I never managed to convince her to use a nice one~" Izaya laughed lightly as he ate and before he knew it he had polished off every bite.

"That was really good~ thanks Shizu-chan~" Izaya kissed the blonde's cheek in gratitude when he had finished. Shizuo just smiled in response and cleaned it up, pouring them both glasses of water and came back settling on the couch so they could continue the movie. They were literally sinking into a relationship... and Shizuo was beginning to forget that they had ever really fought. Izaya too was beginning to wonder if that part had been some kind of dream, or if this was the dream. But if this was the dream he didn't want to wake up... ever.

* * *

Seliphra: **Please remember to review**, the author rather needs them at the moment to try and motivate herself back into updating this and pretty much all her other fics...  
Izaya: Yeah... how long has it been since the others?  
Shizuo: A long while for some...  
Seliphra: Shush, we'll get there =(  
Izaya: ...so when do I find out I'm pregnant?  
Seliphra: Oooooh... _soon_~


	22. Revelation

**Long break was long, short chapter is short, apologies for this, next one should be out very soon!**

* * *

They went to bed early on Shizuo's insistence and Izaya slept well enough but come morning he felt queasy again. He wasn't sure he should say anything though. Shizuo was laying with his back to Izaya having shifted during the night with his right arm under the pillow. Izaya stretched a little deciding he just needed water... or maybe he was hungry? But the moment he sat up he bolted for the bathroom before emptying whatever was still in his stomach.

That woke Shizuo up though and he sat up instantly before he crawled out of bed to follow Izaya. Seeing him there though on the floor made Shizuo worried as he knelt down to rub his back. It certainly was new sight to see.

"Izaya? You okay?" he smacked himself mentally for that, of course Izaya was not okay. Izaya's body was still shaking as another wave of nausea hit him and he gagged. It took a moment but he rinsed his mouth and flushed the toilet before nodding slowly.

"Yeah... yeah, it's just the flu..." He decided.  
"So you are sick?" Shizuo pouted," then you're going back to bed." he said directing Izaya out of the bathroom, "and I'll take care of everything else today." Izaya nodded. There was no arguing, he knew Shizuo would ignore it and Izaya felt sick too. By three in the afternoon though he felt just fine again and was ravenously hungry.

Shizuo had just been giving him liquids and had given him some nausea meds to help. He'd cleaned the apartment too and gone out to get fresh ingredients. He figure just making Izaya some straight broth would be good for eating and brought it up to him along with the laptop.

"Figured you were bored" he said.  
"Yeah... hungry too though, can't I have solid food now? I feel better..." He pouted a little, hoping Shizuo agreed.  
"Not yet... if you're throwing up something too heavy could make you sick again" he said putting the tray with the beef flavoured brother in front of him. Izaya scowled but drank the broth down. Still he needed something solid in his stomach.

"What about plain toast later then?" He asked.  
"Alright" he said, though concern still laced him," you sure it's a flu?" he asked curiously sitting on the edge of the bed, "maybe I should call Shinra…"  
"I've been sick before you know... tell you what if I'm still sick tomorrow we can call him, but it was probably just a twenty-four hour bug, I feel fine now!" It was the truth too. He felt great now, though still like he was eggshells, like anything could set him off.

"Fine" Shizuo sighed as he moved to stand up, "here's the computer in case you get bored and I'll go get some fresh bread. Yours was starting to smell funny." Maybe that was why he was ill... Izaya thought. He kept the bread down when Shizuo brought it up and when Shizuo wasn't looking he ate other stuff too, far too hungry to care if Shizuo got mad at him. It was too hot still for broth anyways. Shizuo brought him a treat though later on in the day too, something Izaya was pleased with.

"Since you held down the bread" none the wiser to anything else he had eaten. He held a dark popsicle "Its coffee flavoured" he said so it would be a good mixture of bitter and sweet. Izaya grinned and ate that too, holding it down too. He didn't even feel sick...

…until the next morning.

* * *

"I'm calling Shinra" Shizuo said, in a matter of fact way as he frowned and rubbed small circles on Izaya's back. Izaya nodded and spat bitterly, not arguing on that one. He wouldn't mind knowing what the hell was wrong either. He called Shinra after he got Izaya settled again. Of course being men, and never having experienced real relationship issues with women, they wouldn't know any better that it was morning sickness. Hopefully though for Izaya his apartment would remain intact after Shizuo found out.

Shinra arrived and looked Izaya over, though his shit-eating grin made Izaya very suspicious and when he ran a simple test on a urine sample Izaya frowned.

"Ah~, yes, I know exactly what the matter is~" He was so cheerful Izaya was getting worried. Shizuo stood tapping his foot irritably by this point too and eager to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong with him Shinra," the blonde snapped. He would wear a hole through the floor soon if this kept up. The metal spoon he'd been holding had already become a small clump of metal in his hand too and Shinra was provoking him further.  
"It's simple really... He's pregnant," Shinra smiled pleasantly at the blonde. Izaya blinked and then burst out laughing, thinking Shinra was joking. Shizuo had a dumbstruck expression on his face and twitched

"You're crazier than I thought," he grumbled.

* * *

Seliphra: reactions in next chapter!  
Izaya: *frowns*  
Shizuo: ...  
Shinra: *trying to sneak away*  
Seliphra: Git back here ya varmit!  
Shinra: *Squeaks*  
Izaya: **Please remember to review.**.. so that she remembers to bloody update.


	23. Don't Kill the Doctor

**Slightly faster update! Woohoo! Should be a couple more within the week since I have spare time, I'm going to try to edit one chapter a day again right now since I have less shifts at the moment... May is a slow month...**

* * *

"No, I'm serious. Izaya is officially the first human male to become pregnant~" Shinra grinned and Izaya frowned then.

"You... you're serious?" Izaya asked now and Shizuo was looking between Izaya and Shinra with shock... the moments ticking away and then he put the grin Shinra wore and information together and grabbed Shinra, shaking him violently.

"You did this didn't you?!" Shizuo snarled now and Shinra squeaked and gripped Shizuo's hands trying to reduce the trauma he received from the blonde shaking him.

"Yes, I did! I've been experimenting with it for years and I've gotten excellent results from rats! It was time for a human trial and you and Izaya were a perfect trial pair!" He gasped.

"Shizuo. Put the doctor down." Izaya's voice was off... it was dangerous. Shizuo growled and set Shinra down, albeit reluctantly.  
"And you didn't think you fucking ask our permission? Hell even Izaya's!" Shizuo yelled, his voice growing volume, "our relationship is just starting and you decided that we were ready for kids?" he hissed, "we just turned twenty five Shinra!"

"I'm only twenty four..." Izaya frowned and Shinra gulped a little, nodding in agreement.  
"I know, I know... b-but you two, come on! I mean I know you didn't know it but I could tell you liked each other right from the get-go! It just took you two too long to figure it out!"  
"Don't kill him Shizuo..." Izaya sighed what was done was done and Izaya would need Shinra nine months from now to deliver it now. Shizuo sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to calm down and not murder anyone.

"...What do you want to do Izaya?" this was their child... theirs... it sounded foreign to Shizuo. Nine months from now seemed so far yet so close. Izaya frowned and leaned back thinking hard. He and Shizuo had not been together long, it was true, and they were young... that was true too. But then their relationship had progressed rapidly too from hatred to living together, under two months in fact. Izaya also knew Shizuo had said he wanted children some day and when Izaya thought about it the idea of children wasn't terrible, especially if they were Shizuo's.

"I want to keep it..." He said suddenly. The force of his will was steel suddenly. There was nothing anyone could say now to change his mind or sway his decision. He was having this child. Shizuo had thought along similar lines though, and finally smiled leaning down to kiss Izaya's forehead.

"Alright... I'll stand by you," he said softly right before he turned on Shinra.  
"If there are any side effects and if he suffers anything it's your head on a silver platter and not even Celty could make you a fellow Dullahan," Shizuo warned, his voice dangerously calm for once.

"Relax, the success rate of births is ninety eight percent. That's even higher than the rates for women," Shinra said, smiling at the two.  
"He better not be in that other two percent then," Shizuo warned, "and you'll be providing all his medical care free of charge right?" it was the least Shinra could do after using Izaya and him as a human experiment.  
Shinra nodded, "Of course,"

"Fifty percent." Izaya said suddenly.  
"Hm?" Shinra looked confused.  
"You give Shizuo and I fifty percent of all profits from this drug for being your initial human trial." He explained. Shizuo blinked too then smirked letting the flea work and moved to sit beside him a little more comfortably.

"F-fifty percent? But I-"  
"Fifty percent or when this is done the police with get an interesting anonymous tip involving your lack of a medical degree," Izaya smiled pleasantly and Shinra nodded rapidly.  
"Fifty it is!" He agreed quickly. Shizuo had to hold back a snicker.

"No telling anyone either, got it?" Shizuo added; it would be weird enough. If Izaya even wanted to go out he might have to cross dress so people wouldn't think something funny was going on.  
"Ah? But that's just it, I have to publish it. I won't name names, but people have to know, besides, now that I know it works on humans others can volunteer as trial pairs for it,"  
"Wait until you can confirm success dolt." snapped Shizuo," rats are one thing. humans are a whole other pile" he said as he wrapped an arm around Izaya," and we don't need unwanted attention while this is happening.

"Besides, I can pull off cross-dressing when I start showing. I've done it before," Izaya shrugged and Shinra nodded.  
"A-alright. When the baby is delivered successfully I'll announce it."

"Yeah... wait what?" Shizuo looked at Izaya," when the hell did you cross dress?"  
"Hm? Oh, I needed to get some information but the man was a pervert. It was straightforward enough, a wig, short skirt, heels and a revealing top; I looked pretty damn good too. He gave the info up willingly to a pretty young lady and I didn't pay a thing~" He grinned.

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" he asked, he knew it was well before they had gotten along; but the thought of Izaya sleeping with some dirty old man for information unnerved him.  
"Of course not, don't be silly," Izaya scoffed a little. "He didn't even get to touch," Izaya assured Shizuo and he was always honest -err- mostly honest with Shizuo about everything.

"Ah, that reminds me Shinra, did Celty drive you here?" Izaya asked now and Shizuo immediately remembered too.  
"Yeah..." the doctor looked little nervous now.  
"Ah~, good," Izaya got out of bed then and headed downstairs to the living room; Shizuo followed since he was rather happy to know Izaya wasn't in any real immediate danger.

"Celty~!" Izaya called cheerfully, "I found something for you~" Shizuo followed the stares, curious yet ready to protect Izaya if things got out of hand as he spotted the biker standing by the windows. The woman in question turned to the three men coming down and suddenly pulled out her PDA typing rapidly.

[Is everything okay? What did you find?]  
"You're boyfriend is experimenting on me and gave me a drug that got me knocked up off Shizu-chan. Anyways, I found something of yours the other day~" He grinned pleasantly. He wondered if it would wake up when she touched it...  
[! He did what!? You're what!?] She was shocked and the smoke pumping off her body  
Izaya smiled, "Your boyfriend experimented on me... anyways..."

[Found something of mine? what is it?] she asked. He moved the books and lifted the jar and turned around, holding it out.  
"Found something of yours~"


	24. Celebrations are in Order!

**And an udate! Wee! I'm getting better at frequent again wowie, I am sosososo sorry you guys that I haven't been doing this regularily and I swear, once I find the half the chapter to LHB that I wrote I will update that too!**

**Don't forget to review to remind me to update yeah? **

* * *

Celty's entire demeanor immediately faltered as the PDA fell from her hands and the smoke coming from her neck stiffened into a seemingly solid mass. She moved forward quickly, grabbing the jar and putting it down. She knew it! Her head, it was really her head! She quickly began to try and break off the top to retrieve her precious head. Izaya sighed and went over, loosening the top for her.

"Calm down a little Celty, it's not going anywhere now," He only took the top off before letting her have the now opened jar. He did notice Shinra's worried look, though he paid it little mind. Celty reached in, not caring about the Ooze surrounding her head and the liquid spilled over the edge and onto the desk. Grasping it tenderly, the eye lids fluttered but did little more than that and she lifted it out. The eye's now half lidded and were a pretty cerulean color with little flecks of green in what could be seen of the iris.

Izaya watched curiously now. He knew that her head had been stolen using Saika, the demon blade cutting the bond between her body and head. How could that bond be restored though? Celty could be seen trembling as she held her head close... it was so messy! Such poor care! Reaching down she grabbed her PDA and typed onto it.

[Bathroom?] She wanted to clean her head. Izaya pointed to the main floor bathroom and smiled. "Ah... well, this has been interesting..." He felt oddly happy... he'd done something selfless for once and it felt... good. She quickly ran off into the bathroom and the water being run could be heard moments later. Shizuo then looked to Shinra whose expression was grave.

"Aren't you happy for her?" Shizuo asked, mild confusion apparent in his voice.  
"Yes..." Shinra frowned, "but I... I'm worried she'll go back to Ireland now... or... or disappear like she was never here in the first place..."  
"I see..." Izaya mumbled thoughtfully, "What if she stays here?"

"She wouldn't leave you just like that Shinra." snapped Shizuo as soon he heard the water stop and Celty came back out with her head that was now wrapped in a towel was drying. Celty grabbed her PDA and typed out

[I... I want to put my head on] She said.  
"Put your head on? I suppose if that wakes it up, right?" It was worth a shot anyways, Izaya supposed. She waited though till it was dry and then she positioned her head right and lifted it up... nervously Shizuo watched as she lowered it and suddenly black oozed out of her neck. It looked violent and Shizuo subconsciously wrapped an arm around Izaya as it swirled up around the head yanking it down and causing Celty to stumble with the force. Izaya turned into his lover instinctively but Shinra rushed to her side, panicked.

"Celty?!" He asked, concerned for her. Celty seemed to be trying to yank her head off again now, like it was painful... the smoke refused her though and she thrashed about and then suddenly…

"A... AHHHH!" Her eye's snapped open as she screamed.  
"Celty! Celty! Please! Are you okay? What's happening?!" Shinra was in full panic mode and Izaya watched with wide eyes as the fine line separating her neck and head vanished entirely. Once that happened, her eyes fluttered closed and she froze the smoke slowly dissipating back inside her and she collapsed to her knee's passing out.

"...Huh..." Izaya said, unsure what had just happened.  
"Celty?" Shinra mumbled weakly and then he checked her neck. "Sh-She has a pulse... sh-she's breathing!"  
"Breathing?" Shizuo blinked and he went over slowly to check too and was instantly surprised,"...she is..." Izaya too went over and his head tilted to one side in curiosity.

"Is she... alive now? Is she even still a Dullahan now or is she human?" Shinra shook his head to indicate that he didn't know but he pulled Celty up gently and held her close, glad that she wasn't vanishing on him. She was pretty Shizuo noted with shoulder length reddish/brown hair/ her skin was just as pale and it looked like she had a couple adorable freckles. She shifted though then her eye's opening weakly and she breathed out one word.

"S-Shinra?" she panted softly. Her voice was sweet, sultry with a hint of an Irish accent to it.  
"Celty?" He asked, smiling, "I'm here, I'm right here!" He smiled gently at her. Izaya was almost jealous of her beauty... but he knew he shouldn't be. Shizuo had chosen Izaya after all... She had a rather surprised expression on though.

"...ah... I'm… I'm talking" she said and touched Shinra's face, tears lining her eyes. Shinra grinned and then kissed her, right on the spot for the first time. She blushed, but she noted it felt good and she resisted the urge to whack him and kissed back. When she pulled back from it though She was then up and hugging Izaya.

"Thank-you! Thank-you"  
"Ah?!" Izaya blinked, unused to people thanking him for anything. Normally people told him they hated him and that he should die.  
"Y-you're welcome..." He said patting her awkwardly on the back. Shizuo snorted and looked away hiding his expression from Izaya's shocked one.

"Celebration?" he questioned.  
"Ah... yes, I think this calls for a celebration!" Izaya agreed and Shinra nodded.  
"Yes! Celty! Oh! you can eat now!" The young doctor grinned. She blushed and looked at Shinra.

"I... I've always wanted to try miso" she admitted shyly. Shinra smiled and nodded though, his grin ridiculously large.  
"Miso it is! And sake maybe too... but not for Izaya, you can't drink... and no medicine of any kind!" Izaya frowned a little, reminded of his predicament.

"Yeah, I know..." He grumbled.

"It's okay, I won't drink if Izaya can't" Shizuo said, "and besides, we should do this at your place," he pointed out, since he knew Celty would want the others to know and Izaya wasn't to comfortable with lots of people knowing where he lived.

"Ah? Oh right! That would be best... well, let's go home then Celty and then invite everyone over!" Shinra cheered.  
"See you in a bit," Shizuo sighed and directed them out. Celty still retained her otherworldly vision which was a plus because driving would be so much harder now without near 360* vision.


End file.
